


An Earnest July

by Sodokachi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fun, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, Ladynoir July, also featuring, and a dash of creativity, and some other stuff, cute oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodokachi/pseuds/Sodokachi
Summary: I run the gambit from sad to fun to the fluffiest of fluff in these ficlets for Ladynoir July.





	1. Patience

“How in the world do you put up with her?!” Ladybug stomped her feet and then paced back and forth across the beam they were standing on.

Chat Noir watched, bemused at her fury, and glanced from where they were at the top of the Eiffel tower at the beauty of the Paris skyline. The night had been quite good for him so far, no criminals to bother him, so he had been a bit surprised when Ladybug had shown up angry at the end of their patrols.

“Who is this ‘her’ I put up with?” He quirked his head to the side in question.

Ladybug turned and glared at him, her mouth in a flat line. “You just dealt with her Chat! I mean, how much patience do you have? To have to deal with some random girl demanding you to do her homework and then you just do it? You’re a freaking superhero for Pete’s sake! Just who does she think she is? Bossing my partner around.”

While she ranted her arms moved around to emphasize her points. A particularly vivid swipe to the air was delivered as she grumbled out the last bit.

“I swear! If Chloe keeps making akuma like this it might be better to just follow her around to stop them. No reason to wait when you can go to the source.” She snorted. “Maybe we should form a squad using Alya and her blog, a ‘follow Chloe around’ squad. Stop the akuma before they start could be the tagline!” She panted slightly as she finished up her rant.

Chat eyed her warily as he leaned back against one of the curved beams. “Are you done bug?”

She glared at him tiredly. “Why do you let her push you around?” She ground out.

Chat frowned. How was he supposed to answer that without revealing who he was? “I… know a girl that acts like her.” He considered his words carefully. “Sometimes people like her act out and there’s little way to change them.”

Ladybug frowned. “So what? That doesn’t mean you let them step on you, Chat.” Then her face changed to one of realization. “Wait. You said you know a girl like this? Has she been treating you like the way Chloe treats m-people?” She sounded very distressed at the idea.

“No… she’s fine, just a little… too much at times.” Wow. It was hard to talk about Chloe without giving away anything.

Her distressed look grew. “Are you sure, Kitten? If you’re being bullied…”

He waved away her concern. “I’m fine. Promise.” He flashed her a grin. “Girl’s like Chloe, well, I just think that the way to make them change is kindness not anger. If that makes sense?”

Ladybug sighed. “I don’t know...”

“Don’t worry too much about it. There are more important things for you to worry about then how to get Chloe to change her behavior.”

She smiled. “You’re right, for once.” She teased. She slid open her yoyo and glanced inside. “I do need to head home now, do you mind?”

He chuckled and bowed. “Of course not, My Lady. Have a wonderful night.”

She grinned at him as she swung off the tower.

He stood there a moment as he contemplated his lady’s words.

He frowned to himself. “She is _my_ friend though, so what am I supposed to do?” The more he thought about it the more his frown changed into a grimace. “If even _Ladybug_ thinks Chloe is out of line then shouldn’t I do _something_ …?”

He sighed. He would have to talk to her and try get through to her, somehow. Hopefully before she helped create another akuma. After all, the last thing he wanted was one of his friends being the target of his lady’s ire.


	2. Banter

Ladybug shifted until she was pressed up against him, her breath hot on his lips and her eyes full of mirth. “What’s wrong Kitten? Can’t handle a little _pressure?_ ”

Chat face looked flushed. “You’re the one I can’t handle, My Lady.”

She let out a low chuckle and sensually slid her fingers up his arm to firmly cup his bicep. “Oh?” She let out softly. “It seems you may also be a bit _much_ for me to handle…”

Chat let his forehead rest against hers and stared hungrily into her eyes. “Careful what you say, My Lady. I might… _misunderstand_ your intentions.”

Ladybug giggled, a soft tinkling sound that gave Chat chills. “Silly Kitten. Just what are you implying?”

His lips quirked into a smirk. “No more than you were intending me too, Little Bug.”

Her nose crinkled slightly. “Is that a new nickname?” Slowly, a smirk slid onto her face. “Shouldn’t it be ‘my little bug’?”

Chat let out a low rumbling chuckle and this time it was Ladybug’s turn to feel chills. “Of course, how foolish of me to forget to claim you, My Little Bug.”

She gasped softly as he slid an arm around her. He used his new grip to pull her until there was nothing but their suits in between them. Her large blue eyes shimmered as she stared breathlessly into his shining green ones.

“Does that mean I’m yours now?” She asked coyly.

“Not quite yet…” He murmured, his other hand moving to tangle in one of her pigtails.

“When will I be th-” She was stopped from continuing by Chat’s soft lips claiming her own.

She felt his hand gently pushing her into the kiss as she squeezed his bicep with one hand and grasped his bell with the other.

Her eyes fluttered shut as he slid his tongue across her lips. His eyes stayed half lidded, the look of hunger in them only growing with her submitting into the kiss.

He pressed his tongue firmly against her lips, asked for entrance. With no hesitation she opened for him, her warm wet mouth defenseless against his exploring tongue.

Her tongue shivered against his, the soft pleasurable feeling of his gentle tongue making her lightheaded.

They broke apart far too soon for Ladybug. She opened her eyes to him staring at her like she was his whole world and she may have swooned just a tiny bit at the sight. Not that she would ever admit it.

“How’s that for a claiming you, My Little Bug?” His voice was light and teasing, but still carried an undertone of hunger.

“I think you’re forgetting something, Kitten.”

“What’s that...?”

Ladybug pulled on his bell and pulled him into an open mouthed kiss. She quickly claimed his hot mouth with her tongue and before he could regain any momentum she pulled back.

They were now both flushed, their cheeks stained red and their lips slightly swollen. Ladybug’s eyes searched Chat’s for a moment before she smiled sweetly.

“You forgot my own need to claim _you_ , My Kitten.”


	3. Explosive

An explosion rocketed the small classroom, sending students jumping out of their seats. The akuma responsible laughed from the now shattered classroom windows. As it started gloating the students ran out the door, frustrating the akuma into following suit.

This was not at all an abnormal sight in Paris: An akuma appearing out of nowhere and disrupting what would otherwise be an ordinary day for afterschool club meetings. The only thing that was missing were the two small superheroes that normally defended the citizens of Paris from the akuma.

Alya, who was following after the explosion themed akuma, wondered when Ladybug and Chat Noir would show up. Normally they would arrive far faster than she could and she _had_ been following the akuma for quite some time now. She would just have to hope that they would arrive soon. Until they did she would continue to call out updates on the akuma’s position via her livestream.

Of course if she’d known why they were missing, she probably wouldn’t have bothered chasing the akuma at all.

The bug and cat themed heroes were actually not too far from the akuma. After all, Marinette’s balcony sat atop Paris’s best bakery, only a small stroll from the school where the akuma was rampaging.

Unfortunately for the students at the school, the two were too busy enjoying some well-deserved shut eye on their favorite balcony to notice the violence down the street.

Chat sat on Marinette’s deck chair, his legs hanging off the sides of the pink and white striped chair. His arms were wrapped around the softly snoring Ladybug while he tried his best not to drift off. Every time his eyes slid shut he would try to shake himself back awake only for his eyes to slide back shut a moment later.

It was during one of those more awake moments that Chat took the time to admire his sleeping lady. The small girl was curled in between his legs with the side of her head resting against his collar – near his bell. Chat lazily frowned and gently shifted the girl away from his bell. Satisfied now that he had saved his lady from being poked by his bell he hummed happily and nuzzled her head. Soon after he drifted back to sleep once again, still blissfully unaware of the akuma at large.

Later that evening, as the Eiffel’s shadow shifted long across the streets, Ladybug woke to the comforting embrace of her trusted partner. She yawned cutely as she shifted in his arms. She mused that she should probably get up before her parents wondered where she was. Family dinner could not be missed without a valid reason.

Unable to get his arms off her easily, she started gently poking Chat in the stomach.

“ _Kitten,_ wake up…” She murmured softly, her voice still rough from sleep.

Chat just grumbled pulling her tighter against him. She grimaced as she felt his bell dig into her scalp. Wanting the feeling to go away as soon as possible she lightly pinched Chat’s arm. She thanked the heavens that she was the harder sleeper of the duo.

He stared down at her, eyes half lidded, as he slowly allowed his arms to drop to his sides.

“Thanks, you’re the best.” She softly praised him.

She sat up completely and pulled an arm above her head and _stretched._ The quiet sound of her back popping followed by a soft moan of pleasure.  Nothing better than stretching after a long, odd sleep.

She looked back at Chat and wondered why he was staring at her so intensely. She was just about to ask him about it when her yoyo quietly beeped. She frowned and quickly answered the call. She blinked in surprise when she saw the distraught looking police man on the other side of the call.

“Ladybug, thank God you’re alright! We had feared something must have happened to you two.”

She turned to Chat and he shrugged.

“That’s fine officer, we were merely held up for a little while. What do you need?”

He gaped at her. “You haven’t even seen the-” He cut himself off with a shake of his head. “Sorry for my rudeness! There is an akuma on the loose that has been calling himself Captain Dynamite.”

Ladybug put on the best serious face she could after having just woken up. “Of course. An akuma. We’ll take care of it.” She hung up before he could say anything else.

“We may have slept a little too well.” Chat joked.

Ladybug shot him a dull look as she stood. She prepared to swing off in search of the akuma, sure that her partner would follow her a moment later.

“Wait!”

She stopped and glanced back at him, quirking one of her eyebrows behind her mask.

“You, uh, one of your pigtails…” He gestured to the side of her head that had been resting on his chest.

She blinked, reaching up to feel the absence of one of her usual pigtails. “Great.” She muttered drowsily.

Chat looked around and found the small ribbon that usually held that pigtail in place, grabbed it, and held it up for Ladybug to see. “Here it is, My Lady. Do you want me to tie it on?”

She flushed slightly. “Sure…”

He stood and twirled his finger. Following his instruction: she turned her back to him as he swiftly redid her missing pigtail.

“Now we’re ready to take on that akuma!” He grinned.

She turned to him quickly and planted a thankful kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for the nap and fixing my hair!” She swung off before she could see the happy flush that overtook Chat.

“Yes!” He cheered. A _kiss_ from _Ladybug_. He sighed dreamily, only just remembering to follow after Ladybug after hearing the distant sounds of explosions.

Still, his heart swelled in affection for his partner and nothing, not even one of the most dangerous akuma so far, could change the fact that his lady had kissed him.


	4. Common Interests

“I don’t think akuma count as common interests, Chat.”

“Fine, fine. How about a burning passion for protecting Paris instead?”

Ladybug frowned. “What does it matter? We work well together don’t we? We don’t have to have anything in common to fight akuma.”

Chat fidgeted. “but…”

“No buts chat. Let’s finish this patrol; it’s very late.”

With a heavy heart he watched as she swung off. The rooftop they had stopped on to take a break left with just him standing on it.

Chat’s ears and tail drooped. “I want more than that though.”

Shrugging off his disappointment, he used his baton to quickly hop and jump after his partner.

He caught up with her and blinked in confusion; he was not sure what she was doing. She stood on the next rooftop over and seemed to be looking up at a billboard displaying the results of his latest modeling shoot. He landed next to her with a loud thump and was surprised when she failed to react to his loud entrance.

He moved so that he could see her face and when he saw her expression he felt his face glow red.

The superheroine looked to be admiring the advert, her eyes wide in appreciation, her lips parted in a wide smile, and her hands clasped together at her chest as she stood there in supposed wonder. Wonder at _him._

Chat was unable to speak. His thoughts ran a mile a minute as he came to the conclusion that she seemed to be giving _that_ look to _his_ face. To make sure he quickly moved to stand behind her, so that he was peering over her head, and followed her eyesight… straight to the billboard. She was definitely giving his face _that_ look.

Ladybug sighed dreamily and then froze, her arms dropping to her sides. Chat felt a shiver go up his spine. He looked down and saw that his tail had brushed up against her leg. She slowly turned around, her eyes were still wide but the rest of her admiration had fallen from her face.

She smiled a smile so fake that it almost hurt to look at. “You, uh, didn’t see that… right?”

Chat pursed his lips for a moment as he considered how to respond. His eyes flashed as a sly smirk slipped onto his face.

“It seems we do have a common interest after all, My Lady.”

She looked at him with slowly increasing dread. There was no way that smirk would be good for her.

“How so?” She asked hesitantly.

He chuckled and moved so that there was barely an inch between them. His tail wrapped around her leg and tilted her head up with a leather clad finger.

“Adrien Agreste is quite the handsome fellow… I do wonder how astonished he would be to know Paris’s heroes have such interest in him.” He said, his tone low and purring.

Ladybug sputtered slightly. “What? I-you don’t like Adrien!”

“Au contraire, My Lady. I have quite the relationship with the handsome fellow.” He wiggled his brow.

“No you don’t!” She pouted at him. “I would know if he was friends with you.”

Chat Noir let out a low chuckle. “We’re quite a bit more intimate than friends.” He purred.

For a moment she looked at him doubtfully, but then the look faded away only to be replaced by a scowl.

“Oh. So, you’re saying you’re super close?” Ladybug scoffed. “I’m actually his friend you know? Which is far better than this imaginary intimacy that you say you have.”

Chat frowned in confusion. “Since when were you Adrien Agreste’s friend.”

Ladybug smirked. “Since the start of the school year Kitty, do continue on how you’re _so close_ to him…?” She trailed off and grinned victoriously. “Oh? Do you not have anything to say? Seems like I’m way closer to being with Adrien than you are.”

Chat Noir let out a small whine and immediately cleared his throat to mask it. “I, um, I suppose you might just manage to snatch him before I can.”

Ladybug nodded decisively. “I won’t lose.” She glanced back up at the billboard. “Hey, do you want to chat about the newest line? Since you’re such a fan?” She smirked, challenge issued.

Chat grinned weakly. “Of course My Lady.”


	5. Right-hook

“Chat Noir, hold me back.” Ladybug said flatly.

Chat glanced between her and the confused akuma. “Why would I hold you back from beating the akuma?”

Ladybug blinked, knocked out of her rage for just a moment. “Right.” She nodded, throwing her yoyo forward.

Chat watched as Ladybug made especially quick work of the akuma. He felt glad that he wasn’t the one getting such an epic beat down. He cringed when Ladybug landed a devastating right-hook on the akuma sending the black and blue (god Ladybug, he hadn’t started that color…) akuma into the Seine.

“Was that necessary?” He asked her hesitantly.

She sent him a wild look. He was only a little ashamed to admit how much he liked that look on her.

“He destroyed it Chat!” She gestured in the direction of his school. “All of it!”

The akuma coughed as he crawled his way back onto the street. “I, the still great and powerful Mothman, give up.” He whimpered and then planted his face on the concrete.

“I don’t get your motif, but okay.” Chat mumbled. “I’d probably surrender too…” He shot a glance at the angry bug.

Ladybug stomped over to Mothman and quickly freed the akuma from the small can of bug spray containing it. After calling out her power and fixing the city she quickly left the scene. Deciding to follow her instead of dealing with the akuma victim, he found her standing on a rooftop facing their school.

“My Lady, may I _bug_ you as to what all that _moth_ ing around was about?”

She glared halfheartedly at him. “Don’t quit your day job Chat; those puns are awful.”

He perked up. “You mean claw-”

Her hand landed on his mouth, silencing him. “Please, for your love of Paris at least, stop with the puns.” Despite her words and against her own wishes to remain upset her lips quirked up into a smile.

Once she let go of his lips he smiled softly. “Are you alright, My Lady?” The soft tilt of his voice seemed to transfix her for a moment.

“I… Mothman destroyed some of the stuff I was working on, it’s fixed now so I shouldn’t be upset…” She looked away.

“It would be weird if you weren’t upset.” He said gently, his hand reached out to make her look at him. “You’re not selfish My Lady.”

She looked surprised. “How did you know I felt selfish?”

He chuckled warmly. “I’ve felt the same when I get upset over similar things. Took a cute friend of mine to snap me out of it and convince me to not feel bad about wanting things to be better for myself.”

Her face softened into a smile. “Sometimes I forget or I get too caught up in my duty as Ladybug to remember that I too deserve the right to be selfish once in a while. Thank you, Kitten, for reminding me.”

She took a step towards him and then hesitated for only a moment before wrapping her arms tightly around him. His surprise made him hesitate to return it and by the time he was over his surprise Ladybug was already leaving.

“This _Lady_ has to _bug_ out!” She winked at him as she swung away.

Chat smiled at her retreating back. “You’re very welcome, My Lady.” He murmured.


	6. Foggy

The moon shined down on the two superheroes as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop. They were just finishing up their Sunday patrol by having a race to their usual meeting spot: A horizontal beam near the top of the Eiffel Tower.

Ladybug arrived first, winning the race, her fast yoyo swings allowing her to pass Chat Noir just as he was reaching the top.

She let out a victorious whoop as she landed. Chat landed a second later, pouting at his loss.

She wiggled and bounced excitedly. “And the crowd goes wild! Ladybug once again the victor in the fourth annual Paris superhero race!”

Chat chuckled. “Wow. The fourth huh?”

Ladybug turned to look at him, blushing slightly. “Come on Kitten! Let me have this. This is the first time I get to be the one to celebrate.”

He smiled at her. “Well then, celebrate away.” He made a shooing motion with his hand.

She pouted. “You ruined it,” She kept up the pout just long enough for Chat to start looking regretful before breaking. “I’m just messing with you, Kitten.” She tapped his bell as she giggled.

Chat grinned softly at her. Their eyes locked together for a long moment. Their mutual affection shining through their gazes.

They broke apart when a small beeping noise sounded from Chat’s baton. He quickly glanced at the display, a small frown making its way onto his face. The bitter look made Ladybug frown as well.

“Chat, is everything alright?” She asked tentatively.

He slowly shook his head. “I forgot that I set this alarm.” He said quietly.

Ladybug shifted on her feet and, making a decision, reached out to put a comforting hand on her partners shoulder. He looked grateful for the support.

She took a deep breath to calm herself. “What was the alarm for?” She blinked rapidly. “If you don’t mind me asking, of course, because I don’t mean to pry, I promise, you don’t need to-”

“This time three years ago my mother disappeared.” He interrupted her, his eyes gazed into hers. “I forgot, last time that is, to remember.” He looked guilty. “So this time I set an alarm.”

“You don’t have to feel guilty for being happy, Kitten.” She squeezed his shoulder.

He smiled at her. “I know. It’s just…” He bit his lip. “My memory of her gets foggier every year and I, I just don’t know what to do about it. What if one day I can’t even remember her face without a photo?”

“Oh Chat…”

“I mean, I… I don’t.” He looked helpless. “I don’t know.” He whispered.

Ladybug slid her arm around him and used it to pull him into a hug. He slid his arms around her in return, tightly hugging her back. He buried his head in her shoulder.

“Do you want to stay like this for a while?” She asked softly.

“Yes please.”


	7. Purring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some post reveal revelations. Also, these two would have the dumbest nicknames for each other.

 

Chat puckered his lips. “Ready for our first kiss, Bugaboo?”

Ladybug shook her head in bemusement. “I think that ship sailed some time ago Kit Kat.”

He smiled cluelessly. “What do you mean?”

Ladybug tilted her head. “Dark Cupid, remember…? Oh shoot.” Her hands flew up to cover her mouth. “You don’t remember.”

Chat’s ears twitched in agitation. “What don’t I remember?”

“Well, um, I kind of used our school lesson that day to break the spell?” Somehow, her attempt at explaining what happened that day came out as a question.

“Our school lesson?” He mumbled to himself. “Wasn’t that about how only love can defeat hate? We were talking about it in context with Sleeping… Beauty.” Realization spread across his face. “Oh.” He visibly deflated, his tail practically on the ground and his cat ears pinned to his head.

Ladybug twitched, panicking. “I had to do It Chat. You took that hit for me and I couldn’t, I refused to fight you…”

“I don’t even remember my first kiss?” He mumbled.

“Kit Kat… I...”

“No. It’s worse than that. I missed my first kiss with My Lady.”

“Kitten!” She flushed. Did he have to sound so disappointed?

“I mean, at least it wasn’t _Chloe_ that took my first kiss, but why do I have to forget? Am I that unlucky?”

Ladybug made a frustrated noise. “ _Chat Noir!_ ”

“Maybe if I hadn’t tried to confess that day I could have had my first-”

Ladybug, fed up with him ignoring her, grabbed his face and pulled him down to her level. Tilting her head, she met his lips with her own. Her hands slipped down to grip the leather on his chest as he returned her kiss.

She was surprised when his hands slipping down to her back to pull her against him. The kiss deepened and their eyes fell shut as they fully lost themselves in the moment.

Their legs tangled together as Chat ran his hand up and down her back. They probably would have continued making out if it wasn’t for the strange rumbling feeling originating from Chat’s chest.

Ladybug’s eyes shot open at the feeling. It was very apparent to her, she was pressed against his chest after all. She gently broke apart the kiss and his eyes opened to look at her in confusion. The rumbling stopped.

“I thought I had imagined it…” She murmured affectionately.

He tilted his head like his namesake. “Imagined what? My amazing kissing skills?” He smirked lazily.

She giggled. “No you silly kitten. You purr when we kiss.”

He blinked in surprise. “I do?” His ears drooped slightly. “Is that weird?”

“It’s actually kind of-” She pushed in and pressed her lip to his ear. “Hot.”

He choked. “R-really?”

She hummed in agreement and licked down his neck. He shuddered slightly at the feeling and threaded one of his hands through her hair. Wanting his to purr again, she pressed her lips back against his.

He licked her lips and she incorrectly interrupted this as a request for entrance, one she granted nonetheless. Despite his surprise at suddenly being in her mouth, Chat plowed on, enjoying the wet warmth of her tongue on his.

She grinned against his lips when she heard the rumble again. She slid her arms around his neck and pulled herself up against him, desiring to feel him vibrate against her.

He held her tightly as they continued, only breaking apart when they finally ran out of air.

“That was fun.” Chat panted.

Ladybug shook her head. “This is fun.”

She pulled him back in for another round of kissing.

Both of them would walk into the school the next morning looking exhausted but with wide smiles on their faces.


	8. Ride-or-die

 

Chat Noir landed on a road in east Paris which had been, just a moment before, the scene of an akuma attack.

The most obvious evidence of this came in the form of his ladybug themed companion. She looked ruffled, her normal pigtails missing. It appeared that she had used one of the ribbons to tie back her hair into a ponytail. However, this wasn’t what Chat noticed first, the first thing that he noticed was Ladybug sitting on a ladybug themed Harley-Davidson.

“Hurry up and get on Chat! He’s getting away.” She yelled, he barely heard her over her revving the engines.

Trusting her, he quickly bounded over and slid onto the seat behind her. He gripped her gently on her sides, so he wouldn’t go flying, and replied: “Go!”

She revved the engine again and they set off… at a snail’s pace.

“Ladybug, why aren’t we going fast?”

“Oh shush Chat! Not like I’ve ridden one of these things before.”

“You rode a dragon once. Surely this isn’t more difficult?”

“Aha!” She grinned as they accelerated quickly. Soon enough they were speeding along the road at a tremendous speed.

“My Lady, what is the akuma?” He asked into her ear.

Ladybug didn’t stop focusing on the road as she answered him. “A bus.”

Chat look confused. “A what?”

Ladybug turned them suddenly, making Chat yelp. They shot off the roundabout that was also an overpass, Ladybug cheered confidently as they soared through the air, Chat gripped onto his lady a bit tighter, and then they landed on the highway.

Chat’s expression flattened. “Oh. The akuma is a bus.”

He thought he heard Ladybug scoff at his statement as he took the giant bus in. The thing was two lanes wide and barely short enough to pass under the overpass they had just jumped off. Other than that it looked like a normal city bus, which only made its large size that much stranger.

“How do we fight a bus?” Chat frowned.

“We just have to get to it and break its engine, that’s the akuma object!” She called out, her earing beeped down to three spots.

“Surely you’re not serious?” He was a little worried about a plan that called for him to jump on the hood of an akuma bus to cataclysm the front of it. Especially when he would be doing it at this speed.

“Yes I’m serious and don’t call me Shirley!”

He only had a moment to feel outraged at her joke before they were right behind the bus.

“Jump on it Chat! On three!”

“What? No I…”

“Two!”

“Where did three go?!”

“One!”

“Oh god.”

“Zero!” She grabbed him, stood on the motorcycle for a moment and then _lobbed_ him onto the bus. “Destroy the engine Chat! I only have two minutes!”

“Right.” He said as he clung desperately to the bus. The bus that was moving at a ridiculous speed around Paris.

Using his claws to get a grip he crawled forward slowly, wondering where the actual akuma victim was. He couldn’t have actually transformed into the bus, right?

His questions were finally answered by the bus door opening and an old man dressed in typical bus driver wear stepping out onto the bottom step.

“Ladybug! Give me your Miraculous and I won’t crush you with my magnificent bus!” He yelled out, grinning viciously at the spotted hero riding alongside the bus.

Chat noticed Ladybug lose another spot. He shook his head and focused, clawing forward as his lady started taunting the akuma. The bus driver seemed to be able to control the bus even standing where he was as he moved it to try and pin Ladybug to the wall.

Chat gulped as he reached the end of the bus roof. The turbulence of the bus moving to crush Ladybug as well as the time restraint making him nervous. He tentatively put his claw down on the glass and slid slightly. His immediate reaction was to move back slightly and clamp down hard on the roof.

“Chat Noir!”

He blinked and glanced over to see Ladybug grinning at him. “You can do it!”

Chat nervousness cleared and he moved forward. He took a deep breath and slid down onto the hood of the bus. He called Cataclysm and did his best to ignore the likely consequence of him using it on the front of a moving vehicle. He looked into the bus drivers eyes and smirked as he brought his hand down.

The next thing Chat saw was Ladybug’s concerned face as she held out a hand to help him up.

“You alright Kitten?”

He glanced around and noticed that they were now on a roof. “Ugh, how long was I out?”

Her smile was slightly tense as he took her hand and let her pull him up. “A couple minutes. I dropped you off on the roof and recharged as quickly as I could.” She glanced down at his ring as it pinged him down to one minute.

“I better go… Seriously are you alright? You didn’t answer me.”

Chat smiled at the concern. “I’m as dashing as ever, My Lady.”

She relaxed and smiled for will. “Good.” She held up her arm and he grinned as he did the same.

“Pound it!”


	9. Petty Arguments

Alya grinned as she ran up to her idols. They had just finished fighting an akuma and she hoped to get an interview with the two of them.

Chat looked up from the akuma victim he was comforting to give her a nod in greeting. Since he was obviously busy Alya made her way over to Ladybug instead. The girl was standing off to the side and frowning slightly at her partner.

Alya glanced between the two of them and frowned. A sudden feeling of dread ran up her spine. Were they alright? Determined, she decided to find out if they were having _relationship_ issues.

“Hey Alya you there?” Ladybug waved her hand in front of Alya’s face.

She shook off her worries, for the moment, and turned on her phone to record audio.

She smiled politely, just a hint of something sly behind it. She had been working on what she called her ‘reporter smile’ and, considering Ladybug was smiling back, she thought it was coming along nicely.

“ _Bonjour_ Ladybug. Can you tell me about the fight?” She started with an easy question to throw her off guard.

Ladybug smiled confidently and went over the details of the akuma battle. Alya considered most of it a repeat and therefore wasn’t very interested. The akuma was another disgruntled janitor, Paris got three of those a month on average. They typically don’t cause that much damage before the heroic duo are able to sweep them up.

“Thanks for the info, how is the victim doing?” She lead the questioning, hoping to get to the topic she wanted to discuss since she first arrived.

“He’s fine, just a little shocked about the whole thing.” She gestured to her partner and the jumpsuit clad janitor chatting on the side of the road.

“Oh? Chat must have his hands full.” She remarked, watching Ladybug’s expression carefully.

Ladybug’s smile turned a little tense and she shot a _look_ in Chat’s direction. “He’s fine, _apparently_.” She grumbled the last bit under her breath. Alya only heard her due to her paying close attention.

“Apparently? What do you mean?” She needled, only feeling slightly bad for digging when the hero most likely didn’t want her to. She needed to know if the superheroes were having a falling out.

Ladybug sighed, surprisingly not minding the interrogation. “He never lets me help.” She pouted.

Alya blinked. _What?_ “What?” She asked out loud.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Chat. He won’t let me help.” She gestured over to him.

Alya tried to wrap her head around what Ladybug was saying. “So, Chat won’t let you help him with personal stuff?” She guessed hesitantly.

Ladybug gave her an exasperated look. “No. He won’t let me be the one to talk down the akuma victims.”

Alya’s mind went blank. “What does that matter?”

Ladybug frowned severely. “Chat shouldn’t be shouldering all the work while I get to chat it up with the media. It’s not fair.”

“Right.” Alya agreed.

“He won’t listen to me though! He just says: ‘My lady, don’t worry about it.’ Like, really Chat! He’s way too nice, ugh.”

“Mmhmn.”

“I mean, I don’t need to do it every time, I just want him to have a break every once in a while. You know what I mean?”

Alya nodded.

Chat cleared his throat from behind Ladybug, making her jump. “Uh, hey Chat! Done with the akuma victim?” She giggled nervously.

He gave her a wry look. “Yep, just in time to hear you talking about me.”

She cringed slightly. “Sorry.” She murmured. “I didn’t mean to talk behind-”

He waved it off. “I’ll let you talk to the next one.” He smiled to show no harm had been done.

Her eyes lit up. “Great! Don’t you worry Chat; I’m sure you’ll be great on camera!”

Chat snorted in amusement; his eyes full of humor.

“Um, hey Chat Noir, feel like saying anything before you two have to go?” Alya asked, she kind of needed to lie down. These two gave her a headache.

He winked at her. “Not really, just make sure you _catch_ me later, miss reporter.”

Ladybug didn’t even seem to notice the pun while Alya felt a full body cringe coming on.

“Well, I’m going to _bug out!_ See you later Chat Noir!” She nodded at Alya as she left.

Alya groaned as Chat left with another wink and a salute. “Those two are awful. I’m going to need some serious down time after those puns.” She groaned. “At least they’re not having issues.”


	10. New Look and/or Costume Alteration

Ladybug breathed in the fresh night air and smiled.

She was waiting for Chat to arrive so they could start their patrol. He was strangely late, though she didn’t blame him. She was sure that whatever he was busy with was important. Chat wasn’t one to skimp out on patrols after all.

Still, a little bit of worry built in her chest, whenever Chat didn’t show up on time she started to wonder and guess at what could be holding him up. Inevitably that led her to imagining worse and worse scenarios like that of an akuma defeating her partner before she even realized he was in danger. Never mind that she knew he could handle himself, she felt it was her responsibility as his partner to worry about him.

As least that’s what she told herself.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to worry any longer as she heard Chat land behind her. She turned towards him with a smile.

“Good evening, My Lady.” He smiled, looking a little bit tired as his body seem to sag ever so slightly.

“Good evening, Ki-” She blinked and then stared at him. “What are you wearing?”

He quirked his head to the side in confusion. “Uh. The normal formal cat wear of course.” He smirked as he gestured to his suit with both hands.

Ladybug slowly shook her head and pointed at his face. “Not that, your face.”

He put his three of fingers on his cheek and cocked his hip. “This handsome thing? Why Ladybug I never knew you admired it so~”

She frowned in frustration and stalked towards him. Chat’s back up until he was against a chimney as she crowded him. His breath hitched as she put a finger firmly against his lip and dragged it to the side.

He let out his breath as she pulled back and then thrusted her finger at him. His eyes crossed slightly as he looked at her digit. It shined a bit redder than normal.

“Why are you wearing lipstick?” She demanded.

“I like it?” He guessed.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and then pulled her finger back to look at it critically. “Right. You just decided to wear ruby red lipstick and forgot about it.”

Chat nodded dumbly. “Yes, I must have forgotten I put it on the morning.”

She slowly shook her head at him. “Don’t play dumb with me Chat, you can fool the cameras, but _I_ know you’re smart. Why are you wearing lipstick?”

Chat frowned defensively. “Why do you need to know so badly?”

Ladybug considered him. He had been late to patrol more often lately and she had been worried that there was something going on in Chat’s home life that was less than okay. The lipstick made it worse. What reason could her Chat possible have for wearing it? If he had been wearing it for his own enjoyment then fine, but he was obviously lying about him liking to wear it.

“I want to know that you’re okay and I can’t think of a situation where this,” She wiggled her finger. “Is okay when you’ve already confirmed it isn’t because you like it.”

Chat shifted, looking uncomfortable. “I can’t explain it. I’m sorry.”

She grimaced, feeling guilty for making him uncomfortable. “Don’t be sorry please. You can’t explain it, fine.” She looked into his eyes. “Are you alright? Seriously Kitten, please tell me if you are in trouble in any way.” She pleaded.

He smiled at her concern. “I’m doing well, My Lady. There is an explanation for the lipstick that’s not any of the awful things you’re thinking. I just can’t tell you.”

Her eyes shined as they darted over his face. “Promise?”

He smiled wider. “Promise.” He gestured towards the rest of Paris. “Now, shouldn’t we get on with our patrol?”

She smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She grabbed her yoyo and hesitated. “Tell me if you need anything, okay?”

He nodded, still smiling. “Just so long as you do the same, My Lady.”

They left the rooftop to begin patrolling, Ladybug’s worries over her partner abated, for the moment at least. She trusted him to tell her if something changed.

Chat couldn’t stop smiling the rest of the night.


	11. Sultry

Chat stared at the screen on his baton. The picture he took earlier held far more of his attention than expected. When he originally snapped it he was looking for the perfect shot of her for a new background for his actual phone. He had managed to snap the pic right as Ladybug was swinging in front of the Eiffel Tower, the moon behind it shining and making her look almost ethereal.

That wasn’t the reason why he was so enamored with it though.

No, the reason why he was currently sitting on a rooftop and gaping at it was far more base and simple. The photo he had taken was the sexiest picture he’d ever seen of her.

Ignoring the amazing backdrop, she was turned just enough towards the camera to see her eyes shining with mischief and a small smirk that screamed confidence. Since she had been swinging through the air he could see the whole curve of her body, from the tip of her jaw, to her supple (uhem), to her smooth stomach, and to her long sleek legs.

He felt flushed just looking at the picture. In fact, he felt a little guilty at ogling so blatantly at the picture. Even if the picture would be relatively innocent if not for his dirty mind.

His thumb flicked over to the delete button and hovered indecisively as he considered his guilt. What would Ladybug think if she saw him looking at her that way? With a heavy sigh, he was about to move to delete it when an arm laid itself across his shoulders.

“What’s that you’re looking at, kitty cat?” Ladybug rhymed, cheer in her voice, almost singing the words.

He probably would have found her rhyme cuter if he hadn’t been so terrified of her reaction at seeing the picture. He clenched his eyes shut as he awaited her judgment.

“That’s a really cute picture, Chat.” She murmured softly into his ear.

He opened his eyes and turn to look at her and was shocked by the look on her face. He couldn’t help but be even more enamored with the look she had on now than the picture he took. The look of abashed delight, mixed with a furious blush, which she sported once she saw what he had been so obsessed with.

She scratched nervously at her cheek with her free hand. “Are you… are you planning on putting that on the Ladyblog?” She asked hesitantly.

He blinked unsurely at her. “I um, I was just planning on using it as my background, for me cellphone I mean…” His eyes widened as he realized what he just admitted.

Ladybug _beamed_ at him. “You think I look good enough for that?!” She asked excitedly.

“Yes?” Upon seeing her smile dim slightly he quickly amended. “Yes! You look just as amazing as any model.”

“Oh stop!” She grinned, obviously not wanting him to stop.

He only now realized how close they were, only an inch apart with Ladybug still wrapped around his shoulders. He flushed again and, deciding he didn’t want the contact to end, chose to indulge her need for compliments. Like that was hard for him to do.

“I’ve met models, My Lady, and you could win in a contest against any of them.” He told her.

She gave him a pleased sly look. “What kind of contest?”

He chuckled. “You could best them in any competition you set your mind to.”

She hummed happily and glanced back at the photo. “That’s good. Only my partner gets to see it though,” She glanced under her lashes at him. “Right?”

He grinned slyly “Of course, I get to keep the only copy of the Miraculous Ladybug’s first shoot. What more could I want?” He teased.

She slid away from him, leaving a cold spot where she had just been. “After I allowed you to keep it? Nothing, Kitten.” She winked.

Later on, whenever he was looking at his new background, he couldn’t help but grin ecstatically at the memory of that night. At least until his friends saw it anyway, but that was another story entirely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this one is good^^


	12. Communication

Chat glared petulantly at Ladybug’s yoyo. “I’m watching you.” He warned.

The yoyo sat still.

Chat glare became more intense and a pout formed on his lip. “I mean it!”

The yoyo didn’t move.

“You’ve hurt me too much as it is!” He cried.

The yoyo stayed in place.

The hero attached to the yoyo looked at him apologetically. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t hit you again, promise.” Ladybug assured him.

He glanced up at her before glaring suspiciously at the yoyo again. “I don’t trust it.”

The yoyo stood motionless.

She sighed. “Chat, I know that last one hurt, but-”

“I still have a bump on my head from it.” He said flatly.

She grimaced a bit. “-but I promise I won’t let it happen again.” She glanced into his eyes. “You trust me to do my best to avoid hitting you from now on, right?”

Chat looked hesitant. “I do trust you,” He glared at her yoyo. “I just don’t trust the monster on your hip.”

The yoyo continued to remain immobile.

“That sounds suspiciously like you don’t trust me, Kitten.” A weird look crossed her face. “Or… you have a concussion.” She looked at him worriedly.

He rolled his eyes and then winced. “I don’t have a concussion.”

She chewed her lip. “You’re blaming my yoyo that hit your head instead of me, the actual person who threw the yoyo in the first place.”

Chat scoffed. “Of course, that yoyo is evil.” He gestured to it. “See! Look at it just _sitting_ there, plotting.”

The yoyo had not moved an inch from its place on Ladybug’s hip.

Ladybug slowly stood her look of worry becoming more intense. “Okay, I managed to give my partner a concussion. Great.” She murmured.

Chat noir glared at her yoyo and pointed both his fingers at his eyes before pointing them back at her yoyo.

The yoyo, however, did not seem to care about his warnings. It chose instead to remain in the same position it had started in.

Ladybug looked at him like he was crazy. “I need to get you a doctor.” She glanced at his glaring eyes and noticed them starting to droop a bit. “Preferably before you fall asleep.”

She slipped her yoyo into her hand and tried to figure out how she was going to get him to a doctor.

Chat froze, eyes wide in fear. “It moved.” He whispered. His worst fears coming to pass.

She looked at him worriedly. “He seems to be getting worse.” She knew where the hospital was. She would just have to carry him.

She moved toward him and he immediately stumbled backward. She noticed, alarmingly, that he was next to the edge of the roof.

“Keep the monster away from me!” He yelled fearfully.

“Kitten, I need to get you to a doctor. I need to use the yoyo to get you there.” She tried reasoning with him.

When he just continued looking at her fearfully she sighed. She wasn’t going to take the chance that he would back off the roof if she continued moving closer.

“This is going to suck.” She muttered, tossing her yoyo on the ground behind her.

Chat relaxed a bit at the distance she created between him and her yoyo. “Thank you, My Lady” He murmured.

She sighed and then smiled as she stepped up next to him. “You’re welcome, Kitty.”

Keeping him firmly in her grasp, she gripped his baton and took a deep, determined breath. She pointed the baton at the street below them and pressed the button to extend it. Once it hit the ground she carefully adjusted her grip on her partner and put their combined weight the baton. She slowly retracted it while both keeping their balance and making sure he didn’t fall away from her.

She breathed a sigh of relief once on the ground. She had no idea how Chat used the baton to get around considering how difficult it was to use.

She glanced at her sleepy partner. “Come on Kitten, stay awake for me.”

She kept talking to him as she help him walk down the street. Thankfully, they weren’t too far from their destination and Chat managed to stay awake the whole time.

The worker on check-in duty looked shocked to see the two heroes walk into the waiting room. It looked to be a surprisingly slow night, which was good for them, and a doctor was quickly available to look at Chat. (Though the quick availability might have had more to do with their superhero status than the lack of patients.)

The doctor assured her he would be fine with rest, but gave her a warning to keep a close eye on him for new symptoms. She also implied that Chat needed to make sure he didn’t hit his head again.

After the doctor left, Ladybug blinked and felt a weight settled against her side. Chat had fallen asleep against her while she had been listening to the doctor.

“What am I going to do with you?” She asked softy, a feeling of guilt making itself known now that he was out of immediate danger.

His only answer was his soft snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoyo's can be hazardous to your health.  
> -Chat Noir, after getting hit on the head for the third time.


	13. Spiderman Kiss

"Why do I have to be the one to hang upside down?” Ladybug grumbled.

Chat grinned at her. “Because, My Lady, _you_ are the one with the yoyo.”

She sighed, giving up. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Aw, don’t be so down! It’s for a good cause.” Alya said slyly.

Ladybug gave her a dull look. “Sure, and I’m doing it aren’t I?”

Alya nodded. “Yeah, but you don’t look like you’re going to enjoy it.”

“Well-” She was cut off by Chat Noir putting his hands on her cheeks. “My Lady, you are so beautiful.”

Her breath hitched at his compliment. Since they were eyelevel she got to see the raw sincerity shining in his eyes as he did so. She saw his eyes dart to the side for a moment before he refocused on her. He gently rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

“I love you, Ladybug. Will you let me have this kiss?”

She nodded dumbly, entranced.

He drew her in and gently pressed their lips together. She hummed pleasantly at the feeling of his soft, firm lips on hers. Their noses brushed as they continued to kiss. Their passion for each other on full display.

Wanting to deepen the kiss, Chat opened his mouth to allow Ladybug to explore. She did so, entangling her tongue with his as they buried their hands in each other’s hair.

Unfortunately, that meant Ladybug was no longer holding onto her yoyo.

They both groaned and rubbed at aching heads. Ladybug having fallen on top of her partner, bonking their heads together as she did.

They both glanced up at Alya, hoping that she had at least gotten the footage they needed for the charity shoot.

Alya held up her phone. “Guys, I’m sorry…” She looked apologetic. “I wasn’t recording yet.”

The superheroes groaned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch.


	14. Accident

 

It was all an accident, at least that’s what Alya claimed. Still, as Ladybug stared down at her distressed partner, she couldn’t help but put most of the blame on the intrepid reporter.

The mess in question had started a couple days before, when Alya, for the first time, had managed to keep up with Chat Noir as he escaped the scene. She noticed him drop into an alleyway and, wanting to get an interview, followed him in.

Getting exclusive footage of their resident cat themed superhero turning into the famous young model Adrien Agreste should have made the reporter ecstatic. All she could think of, however, was how much this was going to devastate Marinette. Chat Noir liked Ladybug after all.

After promising to keep his secret a secret, she walked home. She felt a bit despondent. She wanted to be happy at finding out who Chat Noir was, but her love for her best friend was making a feeling of dread pool deep in her chest. She _really_ didn’t want to see her friend hurt.

Feeling determined not to allow that to happen, Alya quickly came up with her best plan yet. A plan that would most definitely not backfire in any way.

Fast forward a couple days, an akuma, and one Adrien getting revealed to Ladybug due to a muss up when posting a video. Alya had just quietly apologized to the two heroes. She even took all the blame off Chat, saying that she was the one at fault for his reveal.

Adrien, as Chat Noir, sat off to the side looking guilty and upset. Not a look Ladybug had ever wanted to see on his face. Especially not Adrien’s and definitely not Chat Noir’s either.

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, not looking up. “I know how much you-”

“Chat.”

He flinched. “Yes, My-Ladybug?”

Alya looked like she wanted to intervene, most likely to shift the blame again, but Ladybug silenced her with a glance.

“Your identity is your own, Chat. I wish you had informed me that Alya knew, so I could make sure she didn’t tell anyone, but other than that I think you did your best.”

He finally looked at her, it looked like he had been crying. “You’re not angry?”

Her face twitched. “I am angry.”

He deflated. “I-I see…”

Ladybug shook her head. “Not at you.” She nodded at Alya, “At her.” And then mumbled so quietly that they couldn’t hear. “And at me.”

The other two blinked at her. “You’re angry at me/her?” They asked, glancing at each other in surprise and in Alya’s case, relief.

Ladybug nodded and then walked over to Chat and offered him a hand. “Alya, give us a moment.”

The girl nodded and quickly backed away, far enough that she couldn’t hear what they were saying.

Chat took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. “Thanks.” He said softly.

She smiled at him. “It’s no problem Chat.” She then looked nervous. “I’d… like to reveal myself to you… if that’s okay?” Her voice got smaller as she spoke.

“Y-you don’t have to. I messed up and-” He looked guilty as he spoke.

“You didn’t mess up Kitten.” She frowned. “Alya shouldn’t have followed you. I thought we could trust her not to do that… and besides, I want our partnership to be equal. That means I can’t be the only one hiding something. Alright?” She asked softly.

He sighed. “Alright.”

She grinned nervously. “Well, um. You’ve met me before so…”

He eyes widened in surprise. “Really? When?” his tail twitched side to side in excitement.

She giggled at him. “I kind of told you to protect me while I was on a secret mission.” She admitted, blushing slightly at the memory. “And also you’re kind of my classmate so…”

His tail stopped moving and he looked at her in shock. “ _Marinette?!_ ” He whispered loudly.

She smiled somewhat hesitantly, hands clasped together in front of her. “…Is it that much of a shock?”

He rapidly nodded his head. “How are _you_ not more surprised?”

Her smile lost its hesitance and she beamed at him. “I was too angry at Alya. Honestly, I feel guilty I couldn’t stop her from revealing you. She’s my best friend after all.”

He shook his head in amazement. “I can’t believe that we not only know each other in real life, but that we’re already friends.” He beamed, happier than she’d seen him in a long time. “Sorry My Lady, I’m just so glad you’re you.”

At his words Ladybug went completely red. “T-thanks!” She squeaked. _Not the stuttering again!_

“Um, what do you think of me being Adrien?” Optimism shined in his eyes and showed in how he continued to smile, causing her blush to linger.

“I love you, I mean it! I mean I love that you’re Adrien! Like, I like that you’re Adrien.” She groaned and slapped a hand to her forehead.

He looked at her in wonder. “I like you too.” He said softly.

The two spent the next minute doing their best to not stare at the other, failing miserably every couple seconds. The dimming light of the sun seemed to make Chat realize something. He quickly took out his baton and grimaced at the time.

“Um, My Lady I…”

She put a finger to his lip to silence him and then moved her hand so that it was held out in front of her in a fist. She raised her eyebrow.

Smiling, Chat pressed his fist against hers. “Pound it!” They shouted, the familiarity confirming there was no lingering problems between them.

As she watched him go Ladybug grinned. “Couldn’t have been a better person to be my partner.” She murmured happily.

Her mood quickly soured as she remembered one of the main causes of this nonconsensual reveal.

She glanced at Alya and sighed. It _had_ all worked out for the best, so she wasn’t that angry anymore. Still, she had to make sure her friend didn’t reveal Chat to anyone else and that she didn’t suspect Marinette.

If nothing else this whole episode had reminded her of why she hadn’t told Alya about her secret identity in the first place. Maybe one day in the future when she felt she could trust her again she would tell her. Until then she would make sure Alya kept Adrien’s secret.

She took a deep breath and walked over towards her friend and despite the conversation she was about to have she couldn’t help but smile. Her two favorite people had merged into one even more wonderful person and she couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little long haha


	15. Animal Impulses

Ladybug groaned. “Chat, you know I love you, but this has gone on long enough.”

He looked up from where he was licking his hand. “What?”

She gestured in his general direction. “This cat stuff has got to stop.”

He mewed pitifully. “But I am a cat, My Lady!”

She drew her hand to her face and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Chat’s behavior was getting out of control. It was cute when he was just making the occasional (ha) cat joke, but all the weird cat things he recently started doing was ticking her off.

“Chat? Chat, what are you doing?” She asked.

Since she had stopped bothering him to drift off into thought, he had started _cleaning_ himself. With his tongue.

He glanced at her but didn’t stop, dragging his tongue along the leather on his arm before licking a spot near his elbow repeatedly.

Ladybug went red. “Why Chat.”

He paused in his licking. “Why what?” He asked and then went to lick his right palm, crouching as he did so.

“Buh!” She shook her head and glared at him. “You, what. Know what I Mean!” She managed to get out.

Chat’s tail moved slowly over the ground, silently taunting her as he spoke. “I really don’t” He said innocently, blinking at her in a slow, deliberate fashion.

She threw her hands up in there air. “You are not a cat. You are a person.” She stated flatly.

He meowed and then chuckled. “No I’m not. I just meowed after all.”

A small vein pulsed on Ladybug’s head as she tried and failed to contain her frustration. Giving up, she quickly started stomping away. She couldn’t deal with Cat Chat right now.

Chat watched her go and shrugged. He went back to licking, starting with the back of his hand, and slowly smirked as he let out an amused mew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like frustrating Ladybug


	16. Confidante

 

“What? Can you say that again?” Chat asked, his voice sounding distant to his own ears.

Ladybug pouted. “I asked if you thought me pursuing something with Adrien Agreste would be a good idea, you know, since he’s a celebrity and he might get the wrong idea about my intentions.”

Chat choked slightly. “What-” He whined before clearing his throat. “Why would he get the wrong idea?”

She frowned, looked down, and pulled her legs tighter to her chest. “He’d probably think I’d only like him for his looks and status.”

He stared at her. “I…I doubt that, My Lady.” He hesitated. “He would definitely give you a chance to explain your feelings, I mean, he seems like the type to anyway.”

She glanced up at him. “You’re right.” She said softly. “Maybe… maybe I should give it a chance.” She smiled painfully. “Worst thing he can do is reject me right?”

Chat smiled reassuringly. “For what it’s worth, I think he’ll be _thrilled_ when you tell him _._ ”

She smiled, throwing an arm around his shoulder in a loose hug. “Thanks, Chat. You’re the best.”

A few days later, as she cheerfully gushed about her first date with Adrien, he wondered what he had managed to get himself into.

This was going to be _really_ awkward to explain when they finally revealed themselves.


	17. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension building crescendo falling. What happens when the tension breaks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extended Title: (The Night After Dark Cupid)

 

Chat Noir was bounding his way across the rooftops of Paris. He was on patrol with Ladybug, which was nothing unusual. What was unusual was the distance between the heroes as Ladybug easily stayed two rooves ahead of him. He knew she was doing it on purpose too. He had tested it by speeding up only to have her match him, always keeping that distance between them.

He wanted to be wrong, but it was painfully obvious that the fight with Dark Cupid had affected her. It was bad enough that he couldn’t even remember what happened. Now Ladybug seemed to be avoiding even looking at him. She had _stammered_ when they shared their usual mutual greeting at the start of patrol. Ladybug and stammering hadn’t been a thing since _Stoneheart,_ their very first akuma.

_What did I do?_ He wondered, glancing worriedly at his partners back.

It must have been truly horrible, whatever he did, for her to actually be affected like this. The only thing he had to go on were the couple seconds just after he woke from Dark Cupids control. His thoughts floated to that moment again, the memory of his Cataclysm in his hand while he trapped her under him.

_Did I try to…_? He shuddered at the thought. No wonder she was avoiding being near him. He couldn’t blame her for fearing his power. Sometimes, in his darker moments, he feared it as well.

Their relationship would never be the same. It had been a dream the last few months, fighting akuma with the most amazing girl in the world by his side. He should have known it couldn’t last. People in his life rarely did.

As his thoughts darkened he slowed down. Ladybug continued her pace, easily gaining a lot of distance from her partner. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice her slip away of him.

At this point it wouldn’t have mattered even if he had.

Ever since his mother left he had trouble trusting people to stick around. His father only made it worse, leaving him to deal with her disappearance without him. He understood why he wouldn’t want to be around the living reminder of his wife, but it still hurt.

He stopped moving entirely and shook his head. He covered his eyes with the back of his arm and wiped away the tears gathering there.

“Stupid. You’re not the one that almost got Cataclysmed.” He berated himself, his voice cracking slightly.

He didn’t deserve to cry, not when Ladybug was the real victim. Despite his best efforts he could still feel hot tears start to slide down his cheeks. He brushed them away, cursing himself while doing it.

This is just what his father had meant about him being _too emotional_.

His nose started running and he failed to repress a sob. No matter how hard he tried to shake himself better, the feeling of guilt lingered, the shame he felt at failing his lady burned, and his feelings of sadness seem to intensify as the rest of his emotional state spiraled out of his control.

He lacked the will to stand so he sat down on the rooftop and soon after he was curled up on his side. He shook with sobs as he laid there. It was several minutes before they slowly evened out.

He sat back up, the arm covering his face dropping down to his side. His throat and eyes felt dry, his face was a mess, and his body felt like it had gone ten rounds with Stoneheart.

“I’m so, so… _ugh._ ” He growled tiredly at himself.

He was frustrated that he was sitting around crying, like somehow he was justified when Ladybug no longer even felt _safe_ around him. He couldn’t allow this to happen again. He needed to deal with his emotional outbursts better. He wasn’t a child anymore.

He stood and took deep breath. He did his best, wiping away the snot and the tears and the salt left from the tears. Okay, he needed to wash up.

With a goal in mind he was finally able to block out the awful thoughts that had been plaguing him since he first woke from Dark Cupid’s spell.

He jumped, reaching another rooftop with ease. He would be home soon, there he could wash up and then… and then he could do… something. Not cry. He wasn’t going to let himself fall apart like that again. He didn’t deserve to.

As he ran he rubbed at his irritated eyes. Unknowingly, he collided with Ladybug, ending up on top of her both of them groaned at the impact.

“Are,” His voice cracked so he cleared his throat. “Are you alright, My Lady?” He asked softly.

She blushed and then opened her closed eyes. “I-I’m fi-wait, what happened?” She demanded.

Her blush faded as her blue eyes darted around his face, taking in the evidence of crying from earlier. Her eyes grew more and more worried when he stayed silent. She quickly stood and pulled him up to stand next to her. She checked his front for injuries before darting around him to look at his back. He flushed slightly at her inspection, only relaxing when she moved back in front of him.

She tentatively grasped his cheeks with her hands. He could feel the strange material against his skin. Her hands were warm on his cheeks and he couldn’t help but think that he didn’t deserve this concern. Wasn’t she afraid of him?

“What happened?” She asked gently.

“Why aren’t you scared of me?” He blurted out.

“I-what?” She blinked. She didn’t understand his question. “Why would I be scared of you?”

He grimaced, causing her to start rubbing gentle circles with her thumbs. “I almost,” He choked, the only thing keeping him standing her eyes and the feeling of her hands on his cheeks. “I almost _killed_ you.”

She blanched slightly at the word, letting go of him. He frowned at the loss of her touch before berating himself. He didn’t-

“That wasn’t you Chat!” She assured him. “Dark Cupid made everyone hate the people they lo-care about.”

He shook his head. “I shouldn’t have gotten hit.”

She scowled. “You were protecting me, remember?”

He smiled sadly. “I was being stupid. Honestly, trying to confess in the middle of an akuma attack. It’s my fault Ladybug.”

She gaped at him, her blush returning. “B-but it’s not…”

He rubbed the back of his neck; the nervous gesture offered little comfort. “I understand if you don’t want me to be as close now. Since I almost, you know…”

She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before her lips thinned and a determined glint shined in her eye. She took the couple of steps she needed to get back in front of him. He looked down at her in confusion.

“This is why I’ve been avoiding you,”

She stood on her toes, grabbed the back of his head, and pulled him into a searing kiss. He quickly wrapped his arms around her back as she kept the kiss up. Her arms reciprocated by coiling around his neck.

Far too soon for his tastes they pulled apart, still wrapped in each other’s arms.

Ladybug smiled, her face as red as her suit. “And _that_ is how I broke the spell.”

He blinked, his own face as flushed as hers. “You were avoiding me due to _embarrassment_?”

She smiled guiltily. “I’m sorry I caused you to worry.”

“You don’t blame me? Not even a little?” She shook her head. “Then I forgive you.” He said softy, affection coloring his voice.

She hummed happily as he pulled her into a fuller hug. The two of them stayed like that for a while.

“Kitten?”

“Yes, My Lady?”

“…Do you want to be official?”

“I would love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I was upset yesterday so this happened.


	18. Midnight Hour

What really happens when they’re up too late?

Chat let out a long, drawn out yawn. He slowly stretched his entire body to the point that he was standing on his toes. Ladybug glanced surreptitiously at him as he stretched. She had a look of guilty pleasure on her face.

They’d just finished fighting an akuma. It was spectacular only in its timing. They had pulled themselves out of bed to fight it. Because of the late hour they made quick work of the akuma for interrupting their sleep.

Afterwards they had decided to recharge and do a quick patrol.

“That was really cool.” Chat murmured as he finished stretching, letting out a pleased sigh as he did.

Ladybug’s face twisted slightly. “Cool? Really?”

He rolled his eyes. “I was being sarcastic, _My Lady._ ”

“Well _excuse_ me for thinking you were being serious.” She said dryly. “ _Kitten_.” She added.

The two gave each other looks of exasperation. Chat pouted while Ladybug turned her head up at him.

“Sorry.” He grumbled.

She cupped a hand to her ear. “What? I didn’t quite hear that?”

He huffed. “I mean, a pillow as a Lucky Charm? Really?”

Ladybug lost her disgruntled look. “I know right! I almost wanted to toss it away when I got it!”

“You should have.” He added.

“I know. Ugh. Tikki needs to give me better items.”

He nodded. “Yeah, like a sword or something.”

She grinned. “Oh! Or a butterfly net.”

He blinked. “What? Why a butterfly net?”

She gave him an exasperated look. “We’re fighting a butterfly Chat! What better weapon then a net meant to catch them.” She nodded in a serious manner.

“Meh.”

She scowled. “Don’t ‘meh’ me. It’s a great idea. Much better than swords.”

“Swords are cool.” He argued. “What are you even going to do with a butterfly net?”

“Catch the akuma,” She rolled her eyes. “Obviously.”

“You have the break the akuma item first.” He griped.

Ladybug went silent at that.

“You didn’t think of that, did you?” He smiled smugly.

“Shut-” She yawned. “…up”

He frowned. “We should probably go to sleep.”

“Yeah, this patrol wasn’t the best idea.” She smiled tiredly.

“See you later.”

“Bye!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A butterfly net Ladybug? Really?


	19. Eiffel Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat has it so bad.

 The best thing about having night vision was the ability to truly admire his lady without worrying about being caught staring.

There was nothing better than watching her face be illuminated by the city lights as they took a break on the Eiffel Tower. He often lost himself in her glittering blue eyes as she gazed out on the city they both loved. Those beautiful blue jewels that he could (and did) write poems about.

He could go on and on about them, and he did, much to Plagg’s distaste. He still remembered his Kwami’s disgusted expression upon his lovesick sigh at the mere thought of her beauty.

Of course, while her eyes often captured his attention the rest of her was also divine. He loved how her cheeks would flush slightly at the cool breeze. It made her seem somehow, more real, then she normally did. It reminded him that yes, he really was lucky enough to be sharing that wonderful night with her.

More than anything he loved her lips. The way they curved into a smile made his heart stutter. He was sure his own cheeks flushed whenever she looked at Paris and just _smiled._ Even ignoring her beautiful eyes and her wonderful personality he would still fall for that smile.

Even her hair made him-Oh shoot, was she looking at him?!

“Chat, what are you looking at? Do I have something on my face?” She wiped at her face with a gloved hand.

He chuckled nervously. “Just lost in thought, Bugaboo.”

Her face screwed up slightly. “Don’t call me Bugaboo.” She pouted and looked away from him.

Chat grinned, that pout on her was so cute. It made him want to lean over and press his lips to hers… and he should probably refocus before she catches onto his line of thinking.

“Right. You prefer Buginette.” He teased.

“Doooon’t” She groaned, hiding a smile behind her hand.

“You know you love it!” He wiggled his brow.

She laughed, the tinkling sound sending butterflies fluttering in his chest. Her laugh, _oh her laugh._ He would do almost anything to hear that wonderful sound. It meant she was happy, and there were few things he liked more than to be responsible for making her happy.

Her laugh died down into giggles, amusement glimmering in her eyes.

He grinned and leaned toward her. “What’s so funny, Bug-i-nette.”

She shook her head mirthfully. “Something about the double pun makes it really funny.”

He blinked in confusion. “Double? It’s just one right?”

She looked at him, just as confused. “Well there’s the Ladybug one and then the Ma-” Her eyes went wide and she hands made a smack sound as they moved to cover her mouth.

“Ma?” He asked. “What are you… oh.” He smiled giddily. “You have a nette in your name don’t you?” Excitement filled him as it did every time he leaned something new about his lady.

She shook her head, eyes still wide and mouth still covered.

“Ma and nette…” He hummed. “Ma-nette.” He tasted the name on his tongue. “That can’t be right.”

She slowly let her hands down. “There’s no stopping you figuring this out, is there?”

He frowned uncertainly. “I mean, it’ll be hard but I guess I could try to forget it.”

She shook her head and sighed, a smile working its way onto her face. “Don’t bother. It’s just a name.”

He shook his head, disagreeing with her. “It’s _your_ name.”

She flushed, looking surprisingly happy at his words. “Try to guess it.” She said eagerly.

He grinned at her excitement. “So far I just have Ma-nette. Which can’t be right, you’re not bitter at all.”

She giggled again. “Thanks Kitten.”

“What could it be?” He tapped his chin in thought. “I doubt I misheard you, but maybe Mignonette? Though you’re quite strong, you can be delicate as well.”

She shook her head and grinned. “You’re really just rolling out the compliments today.”

He grinned back. “I live to please.”

Ladybug hummed thoughtfully. “Surely you have another guess?”

“I have a friend who has the name ‘Marinette’.” He thought about his cute classmate. Her glittering blue eyes filled his mind’s eye. “I…” He froze.

Ladybug nodded. “That’s my name.” She smirked. “Don’t wear it out.” She paused.  “Seriously though, don’t say it in public.”

He stared at her. “Marinette?” He asked, realization coating his voice.

“Uh, yeah. No problem with the name I hope.” She sent him a confident smile.

When he didn’t answer her smile turned a bit doubtful. “That bad?”

“I know a Marinette.” He said instead of answering her.

She blinked. “Alright. Um. Is she not a good person? Do you not like her?” She felt around, trying to discover what was so wrong with her name to get such an awful reaction from her usually very supportive partner.

He slowly shook his head. “Not at all. She’s one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met.”

Ladybug frowned. “Then why…”

“You sent me to meet you during Evillustrator.” He said flatly. “You even asked me if I thought you were cute.” He reminded her.

“Oh.” She swallowed. “I didn’t think this would end with me getting revealed.” She laughed awkwardly. “Are you, um? Do you mind?”

“Mind what?”

“Knowing who I am? You seemed to have a bad reaction so…” She hesitated.

“I was just shocked by it all clicking.” He admitted.

All the tension Ladybug had been feeling flowed out of her. “Thank goodness.” She muttered happily. “For a second I thought you held a grudge against Marinette me.”

He smiled. “I could never.”

She smiled back. “Well then, I think I should get going. I need to freak out by myself now.” Her face twisted slightly in dread. “And probably get a huge lecture from my Kwami while I’m at it.”

Chat nodded in agreement. “Yeah. I need some time to ‘freak out’ as well. Talk tomorrow?”

She beamed at him. “Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien. You forgot to tell her who you are.


	20. Stay

Ladybug didn’t mean to get hit by Captain Flashlight. She’d been trying to save Alya from the akuma and she kept refusing to leave. Unfortunately, as she argued with Alya she got hit by a big flash of light. With Alya now suitably subdued after almost getting hit, Ladybug was able to quickly abscond with her. She didn’t notice any immediate effects from the beam.

Its actual effects weren’t obvious until Chat showed up.

“My Lady, I’m sorry I’m late.” He apologized, looking sheepish.

Ladybug stared in shock at him for a moment before walking up to him. He shifted nervously at her odd behavior. He was about to ask what she was doing when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Chat stood still as she did, too shocked to kiss her back.

After a moment she pulled back and looked at him adoringly. “Oh Adrien.” She said breathily. “I love you.”

He took hold of her shoulders and pushed her until she was arm’s length away from him. “H-how did you…?”

She smiled patiently. “The akuma made me see the truth Kitten.” She let her hands rest on his, the happiness in her eyes made pleasant, if a bit worrisome, shivers run down his spine.

He swallowed. “What does me being Adrien have to do with…” He glanced between them. “… _this?_ ”

She giggled softly. “We love each other.” She said with absolute certainty.

“Yeah, okay.” He took a deep breath. “Maybe we should go beat the akuma?” Hopefully things would return to normal and then he wouldn’t be so tempted to take advantage of this.

Ladybug looked hesitatingly into his eyes. “I know we need to beat it, but then I won’t remember the truth.”

“It’s for the best.” He said slowly.

Her shoulders dropped slightly. “…If you say so Kitten.”

With that they set off after the akuma. However, after several minutes of wondering around and a quick check of the Ladyblog it became apparent that the akuma had not shown itself since Ladybug had gotten hit.

Chat Noir landed on a rooftop and let his frustration be known by groaning. Ladybug landed next to him and looked at him with a mixture of sympathy and hurt.

He glanced at her and grimaced. “Sorry. I’m being a jerk.”

She quickly shook her head. “You’re just frustrated, I understand.”

“Still,” He sighed and then looked at her curiously. What even was this akuma’s plan? “Do you know what the akuma did to you?”

She nodded. “He made me see the truth.”

Chat tried his best not to sigh again. “Can’t you be a little more…? I don’t know.”

She looked at him with concern. “Was that not what you meant?” She chewed on her bottom lip. “It’s kind of like, after I saw you I just _knew_ that we loved each other. I knew you were Adrien and in love with me… and I already knew I was in love with Adrien.”

She smiled happily. “I suddenly knew that my love was reciprocated. How can I not be happy that I know the truth?”

He stared at her. “You loved Adrien Agreste before today?” He asked for clarification.

She beamed brightly at him. “ _Yes._ ”

Well if that look didn’t kill him he didn’t know what would.

“ _How?_ You couldn’t have been. You don’t even know Adrien.” He wished it was true but…

“I’m already friends with Adrien and with any luck we’ll soon be more?” She asked, hope shining in her bright blue eyes.

He was having a lot of trouble denying the temptation now. “You’re friends, with me? Adrien me?”

She nodded.

“I know you?” He paused. “Wait. Don’t answer that.”

She pouted. “Why not? I already know who _you_ are. Why can’t you know who _I_ am?”

“Because, My Lady, you won’t remember who I am as soon as we beat the akuma.” He argued.

She frowned at him. “That’s the point though! If I tell you who I am then we can be together. Even if I forget.”

He shook his head. “I doubt it will be that easy. Don’t you think you’ll be angry if I suddenly know your secret for seemingly no reason?”

She made a frustrated sound. “B-but I finally have a chance with you and forgetful me won’t know it!”

Chat did his best not to feel too flattered. “I want that chance just as much as you do.” He said softly. “Please, I’ll do my best to convince future you to allow us to reveal ourselves.”

She looked at him intently for a moment and then sighed with a smile. “Alright.”

He smiled tentatively back. “Great.”

She sat down and patted the roof next to her. He came and sat down next to her, gulping slightly when she leaned against him.

“Can we just… stay like this until the akuma is found?” She asked softly.

He looked at her and gave in. “Okay.”

She tilted her head towards him and pressed her lips to his. Her arms linked around his neck. He fell deeply into the kiss, pulling her onto his lap and bringing his arms around her to tightly hug her.

They spent the next couple of hours on that roof, living up the moment. They both privately acknowledged that Ladybug would not end up revealing herself any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But they were wrong, Ladybug allowed a reveal after Chat Noir pleaded with her :D
> 
> I'm so bad at leaving things bad.


	21. Trusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I likes cookies. Chat likes cookies. I don't know where I'm going with this. Oh right. Cookies are in this one.
> 
>  
> 
> Yep.

“Don’t you trust me, My Lady?” Chat asked innocently, giving Ladybug his best ‘poor innocent kitten’ look.

Ladybug sighed at him. “So those aren’t cookie crumbs all over your chest?” She pointed at him.

He rapidly brushed his chest off with both clawed hands before putting his innocent look back on. “What crumbs?”

She pointed down to floor, where the crumbs had fallen. “Those crumbs.” She said drolly.

He looked down and shrugged. “Would you look at that?” He whistled. “Looks like our cookie thief must be near.”

She half smirked. “Yes. On this roof that no one but the heroes of Paris can reach the crumbs lie.” She said theatrically. “Who could have possibly eaten them? Not I!” She exclaimed while resting the back of her hand on her forehead.

He gave her the fakest of suspicious glances. “I never accused you of being the culprit…” He scratched at his chin. “I think the lady doth protest too much.”

She gave him a look that screamed ‘Really?’ and then gasped dramatically. “Oh no! The great superhero Chat Noir has found me out! Is there any way you can let this go?” She batted her eyelashes at him.

He grinned lecherously. “You could bring me some more cookies.”

She hummed and frowned at him ever so slightly. “Maybe if someone promises to not eat all of them without sharing?”

His fake grin dropped into a much more real and apologetic smile. “I promise.”

She smiled back. “Then I shall be bribing you to let this go in just a moment.” She winked.

“I look forward to it.” He purred as she jumped away.

 


	22. Sharing Food

“Chat?”

He looked up from his preparations. “Yes, My Lady?”

Ladybug slowly gestured at the entirety of Marinette’s balcony. “What is all this?”

He glanced at the ‘small’ table he had setup, complete with a full spaghetti dinner and sparkling grape juice. “Just some dinner?” He attempted a coy smile. “Want to join me?”

She hummed, seeming to consider his request careful. She even took a moment to idly tap a finger to her chin. Chat looked at her with great hope.

“Eh.” She waved him off. “I’m not really that hungry.”

His face fell and his entire body drooped as she crushed his hopes for a romantic dinner. He looked absolutely pitiful, but Ladybug just rolled her eyes.

“That only works so many times, Kitten.”

He grabbed his tail and held it close to his chest. His eyes widened into a look so pitiful it made her heart hurt to look at. To finish her off he let out a soft whimper.

She bit her lip and looked away. “Nope, no way. Not falling for it again. No sir-”

…

Ladybug sighed as she took a bite of her spaghetti. She did her best to ignore the beaming cat sitting across from her. The food was surprisingly good and she wondered how Chat had managed to get this high quality of food late at night.

“So,” Chat started awkwardly. “How was your day?”

She gave him a look so deadpan that it made him cower. “I fought an akuma. You were there.” She nodded at him. “It took all day to beat. After we were done you told me to meet me here. Somehow you convinced me to eat dinner with you, in spite of me not being hungry.”

She pointed to her food. “And now I’m eating.” She sighed. “How was your day?”

He perked up. “It was great! I got to spend all day with my favorite person and she even agreed to eat dinner afterwards.” He grinned at her.

“Right.” She snickered and failed to hide her blush, causing his grin to widen. “How’d you persuade that Marinette girl to let you use her balcony anyway?”

He blinked innocently. “I just asked and she said yes.”

“Oh? You didn’t use that look on her?”

He smiled slyly. “I’m almost surprised it works so well.” He tried to flip his hair and failed dramatically, leading him to have to spit it out.

“So am I.” She giggled.

He grinned at her laughter. “I do plan to pay her back though. Maybe give her the old Chat Special.”

Ladybug frowned. “Why do I have a bad feeling about that?”

He pouted. “My Lady doesn’t trust me?”

“Stop cheating by making me feel bad.” She grumbled.

He dropped the pout and grinned. “Aw. Don’t worry Bug, she’ll love it.”

She searched his face for a moment and then smiled. “Alright.”

“Guess we’re finished.” He said, pointed down to their empty plates. “I’ll clean up…” He glanced at her nervously. “Do you want to do this again some time?”

She smirked. “Sure, good luck dealing with Marinette. I’m sure she’ll be thrilled you made such a mess.”

“Worried she’ll be jealous of you, My Lady?” He asked slyly.

Ladybug sputtered. “I’m not… She’s not!” She let out grunting, frustrated sound and jumped away from the roof without another word.

Chat laughed.

A few minutes later Ladybug pouted while sitting a couple rooftops away. She had forgotten she would have to wait until Chat left before she could head back. If she’d remembered she could have helped him clean up.

“Wait.” She muttered, her brows drawing together in realization. “That was a date wasn’t it?” She flushed. “Shoot. _I hope he had as much fun as I did._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug, he had fun. Geez.


	23. Addictive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What even is this?

 

“You got the stuff?” Chat Noir asked, holding a bouquet of cosmos behind his back.

“Of course. You?” Ladybug narrowed her eyes. She had been tense all day just thinking about getting her hands on it.

He scoffed. “Duh. How do you want to do this?” He eyes her cautiously.

“We’ll make the switch at the same time.” She frowned. “No need to make this a bigger deal than it is.”

Chat nodded slowly. “Right. And neither of us tell anybody.”

“Tell no one.” She agreed.

He held out the flowers for her to take and her eyes lit up upon seeing them, a cascade of joy rising up in her at the smell of them. He nudged her with his empty hand and she quickly showed him the catmint she’d brought with her. His eyes immediately dilated and he struggled not to snatch it out of her hand.

They watched each other carefully as they moved their hands over what they wanted. Slowly they each grasped and let go at the same time. Both of them breathed a heady sigh of relief once they got what they wanted.

Chat stared fixedly on the catmint. “I’m… just going to go. Home that is. So I can… _enjoy_ this.”

Ladybug hummed in agreement, not taking her own eyes off the bouquet.

Chat Noir jumped away and Ladybug did nothing but stand there for a moment. She jolted slightly when she finally realized she was alone. She could finally enjoy the flowers. The flowers she had been waited all day for.

She pulled off a single petal off the top of the bouquet. She brought up to her nose and breathed in deeply. The smell made her grin. She nibble on it and sighed. She needed to take it slow or else she would finish too quickly.

Meanwhile our favorite cat was rolling around on his bedroom floor batting at the spring of catmint he’d acquired. He purred as he rubbed it against his face. The feeling of euphoria he got when doing it was better than anything he’d felt in a long while.

He shifted over to his desk and got a small ball of yarn out. He had managed to snatch one from Marinette for these exact occasions. He started batting at it with one hand while lazily sniffing at the catmint he held in the other.

He purred pleasantly and wondered if Ladybug enjoyed her flowers as much as he enjoyed catmint. She couldn’t possibly, as he was getting far too much enjoyment out of this.

Meanwhile Ladybug was curled up on a roof and crying. “Why do I always do this?!”

She pouted down at the thin green stalks, the only thing left after she had eaten all the flowers. “I always eat them too fast.” She grumbled sadly. “I bet Chat uses up all the catmint so quickly though.” She sighed. “I’ll have to bring him more… and then hopefully he’ll bring more flowers.”

Mind made up, Ladybug made her way home while Chat Noir continued patiently and lazily enjoying his catmint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um. What did I just write?


	24. Summer Nights

 

It was a cool summer night and a soft wind ran through Ladybug’s hair as she rested her back against Chat’s. They were taking a well-deserved break from their usual patrols. They’d both agreed that this night in particular was a good choice for relaxing on the rooves of Paris. The city being the perfect backdrop just to take in while they relaxed.

Chat reminisced about the many summer nights he’d spent with his mother that were so similar to this one. Before she’d disappeared they used to take trips out of the city to spend their summer nights just relaxing and enjoying the stars.

…

He missed her.

Ladybug hummed pleasantly, her own thoughts flitting around as she slowly fell asleep against the warmth of her partners back. She couldn’t think of anything that she’d rather be doing; or anyone she’d rather be with. There was something truly magical about sitting quietly with someone you trusted so absolutely.

Without thinking, Ladybug started humming a soft, soothing tune. Something long forgotten from her childhood.

Chat’s ears perked up, a slow smile crossing his face and dimpling his cheeks. First her smile and now _this._ Would his lady ever cease being so amazing? She constantly surprised him. This girl he would do anything for.

“That song sounds wonderful, My Lady.” Chat Noir spoke quietly, her nickname was spoken almost reverently. He did not wish to interrupt her. He only wished to express to her just how much her humming meant to him.

She paused for a moment. “Thanks Chat.” She said, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Chat cursed himself. “I didn’t mean to make you stop.” He shook his head in dismay. Ladybug felt his hair brush against the back of her neck.

She smiled lightly, although Chat couldn’t see it. “It’s fine Kitten, I didn’t even know what I was humming.” She admitted.

“Still,” He hesitated, was he overstepping? “I would love to hear some more… if that’s alright?”

She considered if for a moment before realizing how foolish she was being. Chat would never make fun of her. He was being honest with his wish to hear her. She didn’t know why but the thought of him wanting to hear her voice made her face heat up and nervous flutters build in the pit of her stomach.

“I-I Guess I um, could hum some more?” She nervously fidgeted against his back.

“Please do,” He pleaded, then frowned slightly as he felt her nervousness. “Unless you don’t want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” He murmured, slightly distressed at the thought.

Ladybug smiled. Of course Chat would be more worried about her comfort than whether or not she was actually any good. “Just, tell me if I get annoying okay?” She asked plaintively.

“You could never annoy me, My Lady.” He swore.

She nudged him with her elbow. “Don’t make me test that!” She teased, her lips curving into a large smile. She could feel the resulting laugh through her back.

A moment of silence and then she started humming again. The sound easily carrying across the roof they were situated on. Her partner listened as he felt himself relax. The sound made him feel like he was covered in the thickest of blankets. It reminded him of every time his mother would hum to him and while normally such a thing would sadden him, with Ladybug doing it, however, he could instead only feel a mix of heady comfort and joy.

Ladybug continued humming as she felt her kitten slowly relax against her. She hadn’t even realized he was still tense until he sagged, his head falling backwards to rest on her shoulder. She lifted a hand to his head and tentatively starting running it through his soft blonde hair. She marveled at the feeling, humming a little bit more appreciatively as she ran her fingers through it.

She only realized he had fallen asleep when she stopped humming for a moment to ask him if petting him like this was fine. His soft breaths were his only answer to her question.

She giggled softly. “Sleep well for now Kitty. I’ll wake you when it’s time to go.” She whispered. She started humming again as she petted him. To her, there was nothing better than these warm summer nights with her partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel contemplative.


	25. Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an alcohol use warning for this one. Nothing major, they don't even drink during the fic.

“Hey.” Ladybug poked at Chat shoulder, her face flushed. “Y-” She hiccupped. “You said this stuff was non… non… no alcohol in it.”

Chat batted her hand away from his shoulder. “It is! I mean isn’t…” He looked confusedly at the bottle he’d brought. “I think.” He finished, almost forming an intelligible thought.

“Gimmy it.” She muttered, snatching the bottle out of his hands. “ _Chaaaaaat_. It says it contains… contains…” Her face screwed up cutely and Chat cooed at it. “It has the bad stuff in it.” She finished lamely.

Chat struggled to suppress his giggles. “Bad stuff? No way! It tasted so good.”

Ladybug tried to frown at him but failed and giggled along with him. “Bad kitty. You make me, made me…” She pouted. “I forget.”

Her lack of coherency didn’t seem to deter him. “The mewlcohol made you forget.” He nodded at his stroke of pun genius.

Ladybug’s face lit up. “Yeah! You made me… forget. The bad stuff is mewlcohol!” She cheered.

Chat cheered with her, clapping his hands in celebration and hiccupping again. “So!” He said as their cheering died down, completely forgetting what they were talking about. “Wanna see a move… a moo… um, a film, with the _warmest_ hero in Paris?” He asked hopefully, looking as though he’d just confessed all of his darkest secrets and was awaiting her judgement.

Ladybug blinked at him and then poked his scrunched up nose. “Silly kitten, you shouldn’t, shouldn’t be sad.” She smiled loopily. “Let’s go see a... film?” He nodded. “A film!”

She dropped the bottle on the roof and grabbed at her yoyo, getting it on the third try. “Race you to the, the… the thingy!” She giggled and threw her yoyo, surprisingly jumping away without immediately crashing into something.

Chat chased after her and tripped off the roof, smashing his face into the ground a story below. He quickly got up, not noticing the new cut on his cheek, and raced after Ladybug while using his baton to repeatedly stop himself from face-planting into the street.

He caught up to the bug and noticed she’d stopped. She giggled and made a shushing noise as she opened a window. “Can’t let my… um, you know, that we’re sneaking around.” She whispered loudly.

He nodded seriously and then hiccupped. “Of course. Who?” He asked, feeling confused.

They both slipped into the darkened room. Chat smiled at the familiar sight before faltering slightly. “Um. This place seems… um, I feel like I know this place.”

She giggled and turned around to bop his nose. Since it was so dark she instead managed to overextend her bop and they ended up tangled on the floor. They both giggled as they laid there. “Sorry ‘bout that Kitty. You’ve been her before silly.” She grinned happily at him. “Welcome to the best movie room ever! Mine!” She sat up and held her arms out, obviously inviting him to see the dark nothingness that was her room at the moment.

Despite seeing nothing Chat grinned at her. “It’s just as, _sigh,_ amazing as you are, Bugaboo.” He said dreamily.

She laughed and fell backwards onto her floor. “That nickname is _soooooo_ silly!”

Chat pouted. “Hey! It’s a good nickname thing!” She ignored him and continued to laugh hysterically. Frowning at her, he stumbled over to the nearest light switch and threw their world into horrifying brightness.

Ladybug yelped and covered her eyes and Chat cover his own eyes and backed up until he inevitably tripped over something. Thankfully, whatever he fell on was soft or else he might have had a second cut to add to the first.

After minute or two the ‘heroes’ slowly blinked their eyes open. They both looked around and gasped, though for two _very_ different reasons.

“This is…” He muttered.

“Chat how…” She looked surprised.

“Buginette’s room.” He said in awe.

“How’d you get that cut?” She asked worriedly, a surge of adrenaline shooting through her at the sight of her partners wound.

He hummed in confusion, tilting his head like his namesake. “What cut?”

She stumbled onto her feet and walked over to him. He sat up on her chaise and blinked as she gently grasped his chin so she could get a better look at the cut. “Oh _Kitty_. How are you always getting hurt?”

Chat smiled in confusion. “It’s the mewlcohol’s fault.” He looked even more confused and frowned. “I think.”

Ladybug’s senses continued to sharpen as the adrenaline helped flush her system. “I’ll get the first aid kit. You wait here alright?” She asked softly.

He pouted. “What ‘bout the film?”

She smiled reassuringly at him and ran a hand through his hair, grinning as he preened. “We can watch it as soon as I get you bandaged up, okay?”

He nodded and she quickly left to go get the first aid kit. He had no time to get in trouble as she took no longer than five seconds to run into the bathroom and grab it. She made short work of the cut.

“There.” She patted his cheek over the bandage. “Now we can watch…” She froze as she glanced towards her computer.

“What?” He yawned and fiddled with his tail. “Something wrong?”

She glanced between Chat and her computer a look of dire panic on her face. “You could say that.”

Chat drooped. “So no movie then?” He sniffled pitifully.

Ladybug’s eyes snapped to Chat’s face. “Uh, well, we should really…” He sniffled again. “Chose a movie to watch! Yeah! What do you want to watch?” Her voice softened as she accepted the inevitable.

“The Aristocats?” He asked, looking up at her with big kitty eyes.

She nodded wordlessly, walking over to her computer to set up. He stumbled and sat down near her desk.

They both fell asleep during the movie, Ladybug sitting in her desk chair and Chat Noir leaning against her leg with his head in her lap and her hand gently entwined in his hair.

They would wake up to Sabine’s surprised yell. After all, it wasn’t every day that a superhero duo passed out in your daughter’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this one is okay. I need to get better at this. haha


	26. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat and Ladybug have a competition to see who can save the other from falling the most times. Soon after, Chat Noir performs his best save yet.

 

At this point if almost felt like they were making a game of it. Chat couldn’t count the amount of times he or his lady had fallen off a building or the Eiffel Tower (or even a flying cop car). So when it turned a bit competitive he wasn’t even surprised. Ladybug had a competitive streak longer than his baton after all. Not that they even knew what the prize was, or how it would end.

“That’s six to five in my favor, Kitten.” Ladybug grinned smugly as she pulled him back onto the roof. He grumbled as he untangled himself from her yoyo. He somehow managed to get himself more and more tangled as he struggled. He didn’t notice her grin turn fond as she watched him fail to untangle himself.

“As cute as watching you flail around like a kitten trapped in yarn is, we really do need to defeat the akuma. So,” She yanked her yoyo and Chat flipped a couple times and then blinked. He was free. “We should go.” She suggested.

He nodded and they both leapt, easily clearing the next roof, and moved towards the Eiffel Tower. They had seen it moving in that direction and akuma always seem to want the most dramatic places as possible to fight at. When they arrived they saw that the akuma was at the top of the tower.

Together they quickly ascended the tower. The akuma turned to see them flipping and landing near him. “Not one more step.” He threatened. He wore a plain black suit and jacket, not the usual akuma wear, and he was holding Alya hostage.

“Hey Ladybug! Chat Noir.” Alya greeted cheerfully. With his hand on her shoulder the akuma held her in place.

Ladybug searched for a way to save Alya while Chat cocked a smirk. “Hey Alya, random akuma.” He nodded at him. “What’s your deal?” He asked boredly.

The akuma looked at him with a severely. “My name is-”

“No one cares.” Chat said and Alya snickered.

“Realreporter.” He growled. “This girl here stole one of my top stories!”

Alya snorted. “I didn’t ‘steal’ anything. I just got to it before you could.”

“Shut it.” He glared down at her. “You made me lose out on a big pay raise. So now you’re going to be the next big headline.” He smiled twistedly.

“I don’t think we can let you do that.”

“Who’s going to stop me?” Realreporter scoffed.

Ladybug’s yoyo wrapped around his arm. “That’d be me.” She smirked.

Realreporter just laughed. “Too bad I have two arms hmn?” With that said he grabbed Alya with his other hand, and before Ladybug could do more than rapidly yank him towards her, he pushed Alya off the tower.

In that moment Chat knew he was the only one who could do something as Ladybug’s yoyo was still wrapped around the akuma. He saw Ladybug yell something strangled as she pulled viciously on the akuma’s arm and in the next instant Chat was already diving off the tower.

Chat ignored the air rushing around him as he fell. He could see Alya’s face slowly morph from shock to terror as she realized what happened. Chat did his best to speed his fall up and thankfully managed to catch up with her quickly. He wrapped one of his arms around her and hoped it would be enough. He needn’t have been worried about her slipping out of his grasp as she soon had both her arms and legs wound tightly around him.

“Aren’t you going to, I don’t know, stop us from falling!?” Alya shouted.

Chat grimaced. Usually he had Ladybug’s yoyo to help them slow down. He slid his baton out in front of the and tightly gripped it with both hands. “This is gonna hurt.” He muttered and let his baton quickly extend towards the ground.

The baton collided with the ground with a loud clink and Chat braced himself. As all the pressure hit his arms he immediately lost his grip and started to slide down his baton rapidly. He did his best to grip as tight as he could to slow them down as they rushed towards the ground. Just as they reached the ground they came to a complete stop.

Chat blinked and looked down. “That didn’t hurt?!” He grinned and laughed. “That didn’t hurt!”

Alya let out a sigh of relief as she let go of him. “That was… exciting.” She glanced at her hands and blinked when she realized they were still shaking.

He smiled reassuringly at her. “This is the reason why you should run when you see an akuma.”

Alya pouted. “That’s no fun.”

He was about to once again fail at convincing her to stay away when a wave of ladybug’s swarmed down from the tower and wrapped around Chat’s hands before dissipating into the air.

“Huh, I must have gotten some rope burn.” He murmured. “At least Ladybug was able to take care of the akuma quickly, though I’m definitely calling this one particularly dangerous.”

Alya nodded. “That was so much more terrifying than The Pharaoh.”

“Probably had something to do with the straight drop.” Chat Noir warily pointed out. “Even Ladybug and I don’t like falling from that high.”

Alya nodded in understanding as Ladybug dropped down in front of them. “Are you two alright?” She asked, her eyes darting worriedly between the two of them.

Alya nodded. “Chat saved me in time.” She said, correctly guessing what Ladybug was worried about.

She sagged in relief. “Oh thank goodness.” Her earrings beeped and she frowned. “We have to go,” She glanced at Alya with a severe look on her face. “Please Alya, stay away from akuma from now on.”

She didn’t wait for an answer as she swung away, Chat Noir shrugged at Alya as he followed after her. They stopped on a building they normally used for patrol meetups.

Ladybug took a deep breath, her back to Chat since she hadn’t turned around yet. “That was an amazing save, Chat Noir.” She said softly and then turned around with a beaming smile on her lips. “Thank you.”

He felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “All in a day’s work, My Lady.” He grinned, his flush spreading farther across his cheeks. “Did that one count? If it did then its six to six now.”

Ladybug shook her head, her smile not fading an inch. “I think that save wins you the whole thing.”

He didn’t know what to say to that and was only saved from his pleased embarrassment by Ladybug’s earrings ringing out once again.

“I got to go Chat…” She hesitated for a moment before crossing the distance and hugging Chat around the waist. “Thanks for saving her.” She mumbled in his chest. She let go and was gone before he could do or say anything back.

Chat Noir stared after her and then smiled softly. “That was quite the prize.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one even in spite of how awful I am at writing action scenes.


	27. Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up tonight is the new hit series: Bugcop and Catcop. Saving you from the worse of disasters: A lack of laughs.

“Hold up! You’re under arrest!” Ladybug said, pointing at the perpetrator.

Chloe gaped back at her. “What? I didn’t steal anything!” She denied immediately

Chat snorted. “Of course not!”

“Then why am I under arrest?” Chloe frowned and then stomped her foot as she realized something. “Anyway you guys are superheroes; you can’t just arrest me!”

Chat made a sound of disgust. “How can you be so naïve! Can’t you see all of,” He waved his hand in her general direction. “ _This?_ You need to be punished for your crimes.”

Ladybug backed him up with a nod. “This is part of our job as Paris’s protectors.”

Chloe practically _simmered._ “And how exactly does that make _any_ sense? Ever?!”

Ladybug scoffed. “Of course _you_ wouldn’t understand. You’re no Adrien Agreste after all.”

Chat blinked at his partner’s words and glanced over at her with a surprised expression. “My Lady, I didn’t know you followed his career.”

She smirked at him. “If I didn’t follow his career then how could I call myself a fashion expert. He _is_ the foremost model of Paris after all. Also, is it not part of our duties to make sure nothing of especially great value in our city is… _tarnished?_ That would definitely include Adrien Agreste, no?”

Chat flushed and choked out a “Yes, definitely.” just in time for Chloe to snap again.

“Yes! Everyone agrees that Adrien is _amazing_. Now what _possible_ reason do you have to arrest me?” She glared at both of them, completely fed up.

Ladybug turned a frown on her. “What? You want us to ready you a list or something. It’s everything by the way. Nothing is good.”

Chloe growled at her. “ _Yes._ Spell it out for me.”

Chat seemed to have regained some of his cool, though the tips of his ears were still a bit red. “I told you before, everything you have on is an absolute fashion nightmare.”

Chloe’s eyebrow twitched. “What.”

Ladybug shook her head sadly. “We can’t let such crimes go unpunished, even if you are the mayor’s daughter.” Despite the sad act she was trying to portray there was a very telling and particularly _gleeful_ glint in her eyes.

Chat Noir nodded. “Yellow is _so_ last season.” He said without a hint of triviality.

Chloe shook and clenched her fists as her face went flat. “Nope. Not dealing with this.” Without any more preamble she turned and walked away.

The heroes stoically stood just long enough for Chloe to get out of hearing range before they both burst out laughing.

“Best prank ever?” Ladybug asked coyly, holding up her fist.

“We still haven’t done Gabriel Agreste.” Chat grinned viciously and tapped his fist against hers.

NEXT TIME ON BUGCOP AND CATCOP!

Gabriel stood outside his office with his palm on his face. Nathalie glanced at him as she entered the mansion. “Is there something wrong sir?”

He slowly turned to look at her and she noticed three thin cuts across his right cheek. “Why are there thirty wild cats in my office?”

“…Why did _you_ try to remove them?” She asked, pointing to his cheek.

Gabriel let out a long, suffering groan.

From the top floor Chat and Ladybug watched, snickering. They whispered “Pound it.” and tapped their fists together.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :D


	28. (in love with a) laugh

Chat Noir’s laugh was undoing her.

She knew she shouldn’t, couldn’t fall for him. Not when she was still unable to share her identity with him and especially not when she still had feelings for Adrien. Unfortunately for her, her heart cared little for her reasons. It beat faster in Chat’s presence and she wasn’t capable of stopping herself from wishing to be with him anymore than she could stop herself for wishing to be with Adrien.

Her boys’ laughs stole her breath away. They made her want to be the one that got them laugh like that. She wanted them to laugh at her jokes and join in her teasing, but what did that say about her feelings? That she liked two boys so much she would upend the world for either of them.

With those feelings came a deluge of worries. She doubted Chat would appreciate the thought of her pining over another boy, even assuming she could be with him in the first place, and Adrien. Oh _Adrien._ Both of them deserved more than her fickle heart, but Adrien especially didn’t deserve another disloyal person in his life.

“Is something wrong, My Lady?” Chat’s soft voice interrupted her internal panic. “You look really… stressed out.”

Ladybug smiled weakly at him. “I’m sorry Chat for-” _Everything._ “Worrying you.”

He shook his head and smiled softly at her, making her heart thump loudly in her ears. “You don’t need to apologize.” He told her. “I just wanted to know if there’s anything wrong and, if so, how I can help you out.”

She felt her cheeks heat up a little at his kind words. “I… have you ever felt like no matter what action you take you’ll end up hurting someone?” She asked warily.

He hummed. “I’m not sure. I’ve been pulled into a fight between two of my friends before and I never know how to handle that.” He glanced at her shrewdly. “But I don’t think you’re talking about something like that.”

She chewed on her bottom lip. Was honesty the best policy here? “One of my friends has a really big problem.” She really hoped he bought her outrageous lie.

He blinked. “What’s your friend’s problem?” He paused. “I mean, if it’s fine to tell me.”

She smiled nervously. “I, my friend is kind of… torn between two guys?”

Chat frowned deeply. “What do you mean? Are they bothering her?” He asked, sounding slightly distressed at the thought.

She quickly shook her head. “No! I mean, no they’re not.” She giggled nervously. “They’re wonderful actually.” She admitted, blushing terribly.

He flushed. “Oh.” He looked at her closely and sighed. “Can she not make a choice?”

“She tried that.” Ladybug grumbled. Chat made a motion to continue with his hands and she sighed. “No matter what she does she can’t help but like both of them.”

Chat frowned again, she hoped she wasn’t the reason for his frown. “I don’t know what to do, My Lady.” He sounded apologetic.

Ladybug shook her head and smiled. “It felt good to talk about it even if you don’t have a solution, Chat.”

Chat snapped his fingers. “I know! You, I mean, she should go with the flow a bit.” He wiggled his brow. “If you catch my drift?”

She laughed. “I’m not certain I do Kitten!”

He joined in her laughter and her heart clenched at the sound. “I’m sure you can figure it out.”

“ _Yeah_.” She said breathlessly. “I’ll tell her to just go with the flow.”

He grinned and leaned into her personal space. “Need any more advice?”

She smiled and pecked him on the lips, leaving him stunned and blushing. “No thank you Kitten!” She laughed. “I think going with the flow is a great idea!” She called back at him as she swung away.

Chat’s fingers ghosted over his lips where she kissed them. “Yes. A great idea indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor bug. Doesn't know that her two boys are one in the same.


	29. Early Hours

Ladybug groaned and covered her eyes with her hand. The brightness of the rising sun annoyed her.

“I can’t believe the suns already rising.” Chat muttered, laying with his back against the roof.

Ladybug curled tighter into his arm. “I hate it. Make it go away Chat.” She grumbled at it. “Use Cataclysm.”

He chuckled, the feeling of it rumbling through the arm she had over his chest. “I don’t think even my Cataclysm can put out the sun.” He paused and then his eyes opened. “…Can it?”

Ladybug whimpered. “Just try it.”

“You’re really not a morning person if you think putting out the sun is a good idea.” Chat considered getting up, as he would surely be in trouble soon, but decided against it. He relaxed and closing his eyes again. “I’m going to get in trouble and I don’t care.” He admitted.

Ladybug pressed her face into his side as she attempted to blot out the light that was keeping her from falling back asleep. Chat noticed her breaths slow down as she fell back asleep and soon found himself beginning to join her.

“We are going to be in so much trouble.” He mumbled, before quietly joining her in slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug isn't a morning person and Chat stopped caring about his responsibilities the moment Ladybug curled into his side.


	30. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Cupid AU where Adrien discovering Marinette’s valentine goes a little bit differently.

 

“I can’t believe I didn’t get a chance to tell her.” Adrien sighed in a way that his Kwami would describe as melodramatic. “It took me so long to work up the courage too.”

Plagg rolled his eyes. He was floating above Adrien’s oversized pile of valentine gifts and Plagg was well aware of how ironic that was. If the kid needed a girl so badly there were obviously a lot of options. Adrien didn’t care though. The kid just _had_ to try and get the one girl in the world that wouldn’t even tell him her name. Plagg was starting to get seriously ticked off about it.

“Maybe it was for the best.” Adrien murmured, falling dramatically onto his bed. “She probably wouldn’t have said ‘I love you’ back anyway.” He moaned pitifully into his pillow.

Plagg gave his chosen a deadpan look. “Why don’t you just pick one of these girls?” He smirked _. Oh yes. Plagg, you are a genius._ “Or are they not good enough for you?” He mocked, his smirk widening into a grin as Adrien turned to stare at him.

“Of course not! They’re just _not_ Ladybug.” He frowned.

“So, only your lady is good enough for you then. Poor girls, none of them holding a candle to the amazing Ladybug.” Plagg watch in glee as Adrien sat up and frowned deeply at him.

“That’s not what I meant.” He said, sounding defensive.

“Why don’t you give those other girls a chance then?” Plagg said innocently. “ _Surely_ , that wouldn’t be too much to ask.”

Adrien shook his head. “I don’t _love_ those other girls, Plagg.”

Plagg scoffed. “How would you know? You haven’t even give them a chance.”

“Fine.” Adrien rolled his eyes, marched over to his desk, and took a seat in his chair. “Which one first?” He asked flatly.

Plagg grabbed one at random and threw it at him. “I’m sure you can figure out the rest by yourself.” He chuckled, floating off to do other Plagg things now that Adrien had stopped whining.

Adrien sighed and opened the first card. He read a far as ‘sexy model husband’ before he stopped and grimaced. He blushed as he discarded it.

He slowly glanced over the large pile. “Oh no.” He murmured. “This is going to be _horrible_.”

He worked his way through them. At first he just felt embarrassed by most of them, but after a while he was shamefully giggling at some of the more ridiculous ones. He felt a bit bad about it, but ever since he’d read one that had compared her love to a dinosaur, saying it was _everlasting,_ he just couldn’t help himself.

He stopped and blinked at a particularly strange one. “She wants to watch me butter corn? What in the world is that about?” He wondered at it for a moment longer before shaking his head and tossing it into his ‘read’ pile.

He glanced at his ‘not read’ pile and breathed a sigh of relief. Only three left. He frowned when he noticed who had signed the next one. It was a name he recognized and immediately dreaded. It was bad enough the model wouldn’t leave him alone, but now he was sending him a valentine?

He was about to through it out when he remembered Plagg’s words. He flicked it open with another sigh and read. He wasn’t about to lose the challenge his Kwami had forced onto him.

A minute later Adrien slowly dropped the card onto the ‘read’ pile. He was flushed red and his eyes were wide. “Okay. I think I might request not to be in any shoots with him again.” He shuddered. Never had he hated the words ‘with _love_ ’ so much. Not with how much the model used love as a euphemism.

Deciding the best way to get his mind off it would be to read another one, he moved on quickly.

_“ADRIEN as usual you will be my valentine this year-“_

He sighed. How did Chloe get to be second to last? He tossed it on the ‘read pile’ and picked up the last card, a pink heart shaped affair.

_"Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you."_

Adrien froze. How in the world…? He reread it multiple times to be sure. It was definitely a response to the card he’d written earlier in the day, but how could anyone have even seen it? And why would anyone reply to a card meant for _Ladybug?_

His blood rushed under his skin as he was filled with a sudden giddiness. “Could it be from Ladybug?” He was almost scared of the answer. Suddenly he was glad he’d spent the time needed to read all of the valentines. He might have missed Ladybug’s otherwise.

“How did Ladybug even get a hold of my valentine?” He wondered. Only one answer came to mind and it was so wonderful that Adrien’s face could help but to split into a wide smile.

“She goes to my school.” He murmured happily and then froze again. “She goes to my school and she _likes_ me.” Adrien practically vibrated he was so happy.

Plagg floated through the bathroom door, took one glance at Adrien’s way too gleeful face, and immediately phased back through.

Adrien ignored this. “Who could she be?” His mind flicked through a list of his classmates. He had tossed his valentine in the trash in his last class so it was unlikely to be anyone from his other classes. Thirteen people. Only seven girls.

He was so _close_ … but, what about safety? He deflated as he realized his conundrum. Now that he was this close he would have to be extra careful not to discover his lady’s identity. He couldn’t betray her, no matter how tempting knowing who she was would be. He glanced down at the valentine. She liked him and he couldn’t even know who she was.

Plagg floated back in, his curiosity apparently getting the better of him, and took the valentine from his hands. He looked at it with feigned indifference. “Euck. No wonder you look happy. It’s just as sickly sweet as the thing you wrote.” He scoffed. “Just friends my-”

Adrien startled. “What?”

“That Marinette girl. You said she was your friend but that look means more than that.” He said dryly. “Don’t try to deny it. Makes you look bad.”

Plagg stared at Adrien’s suddenly blank expression before sighing and rolling his eyes. “Whatever, keep staying in denial. What do I care?” He dropped the card on the desk and started back towards where Adrien stashed his camembert.

“Wait.” Adrien said softy. “How… how did you know it was from Marinette?”

Plagg scoffed. “Her smell is all over it.”

Adrien looked down at the card in reverence. “ _Marinette_.” He said breathlessly.

Plagg eyed him warily. “Oh no. You’re not gonna go all _Ladybug_ on her are you?”

Adrien smiled so wide and so happy it looked like it hurt. “I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one to write. Adrien, you left it in the trash in your classroom. How did Ladybug get it? Please use your brain.
> 
> Anyway, this is what came to mind from the prompt somehow. I'm still counting this as Ladynoir eventhoughitdoens'thaveladybuginit. Soooooooooo, yeah. :/


	31. Daybreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to day 25: Sober
> 
> Summary for the people that don’t want to go back and read Sober:
> 
> Chat and Ladybug accidently got drunk. Chat suggested watching a movie and Ladybug agreed. Stupidly, she led him to her house to watch one and they passed out shortly thereafter. Also, Chat hit his face in his drunken stupor so Ladybug put a cute little bandage on his cheek.

 

Sabine hummed happily as she walked up the stairs leading to her daughter’s room. Marinette sometimes needed a helping hand waking up and she was happy to be that hand whenever her daughter needed it. Sabine giggled at the thought as she opened the hatch to Marinette’s room and stepped up into it.

She froze the moment she saw the two of them. Ladybug sitting on a desk chair with Chat Noir leaning against her, sunlight lighting up their faces. It made little sense to Sabine, so she did the _smart_ thing and vocalized her surprise. Loudly.

Ladybug jumped out of the desk chair with a very loud ‘eep!’ and Chat Noir was pushed a bit under Marinette’s desk as she jumped. Because of this, when he tried to jump up like Ladybug, he smashed his head into the desk instead.

Ladybug blinked in shock before grabbing her own head and groaning. She slipped back into the desk chair. “Can you give us a few minutes?”

If it had been anyone but Paris’s heroes Sabine would have demanded answers immediately. Since they had saved her family personally on more than one occasion she decided to instead give them their couple of minutes.

“Please join us for breakfast when you’ve fully roused.” Sabine glanced up towards Marinette’s bed. She sighed when the girl didn’t pop her head out. Marinette was the worst at getting up on time. “Please get up my daughter as well since you’re in _her_ room.” There was just a small hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Ladybug nodded and Sabine shook her head slightly as she headed back downstairs.

The heroin sighed once her mother left the room. Her head was pounding, but she was thankful that she could still mostly remember the night before. She glanced at Chat Noir and did a double take, her face filling with concern.

Chat was making a low keening sound as he clutched his head, the sound so pitiful that it would’ve caused even an akuma to hesitate.

“Are you alright?” Her voice laden with concern she hesitatingly reached out a hand.

He looked up at her and she could see little tears of pain gathered in the corner of his green eyes. He sniffled and her heart just about broke.

“I’m fine.” He said quietly. “No need to bother yourself with me, My Lady.”

She shook her head in dismay and wondered why Chat was always so stubborn. “Come on Chat, I need to check your head and we both need to figure out a plan. She’ll be expecting her daughter to come down with us.”

He started to nod in agreement but winced instead. “Okay.” He agreed.

Ladybug walked over to the still open first aid kit and sighed. She really wished he wouldn’t get hurt so often. Unfortunately, she couldn’t say anything this time. This one was definitely on her after all.

She patted her chaise and Chat sat down. She knew he must be feeling miserable. Heck, she was feeling horrible and she was pretty sure she didn’t get as intoxicated as he did. Also, her guilty conscious reminded her, she didn’t have to deal with her partner clumsily pushing her under a desk.

She quickly checked his head and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized there was no damage. “Got any ideas?” She asked as she leaned against him. Her head was _pounding_ and her guilt wasn’t helping.

He hummed. “Well, why don’t we wake Marinette and just explain that we don’t remember.” He suggested.

Ladybug slowly brought her hand to her face. “Oh God in heaven please help me.” She muttered under her breath. “Chat?” She asked tiredly.

He looked at her.

“This is my room Chat.” She really hoped she wouldn’t have to explain _that_ any further.

His eyes widened comically. “You’re…?” She nodded and rolled her eyes. “Oh.” He said breathlessly.

A frown slowly formed as he glanced around the room. “You need to detransform. Marinette can’t go missing.”

She stared at him. “My mom will kill you.” She said flatly.

He shook his head and smiled. “Better than losing you secret, right Buginette?”

“You’re too self-sacrificing.” Despite her words she stood up from her chaise. “Spots off!” A flash and Miraculous Ladybug was now Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

She considered his admiring face for a moment before allowing herself another sigh and a smile. “How about you just run and I deal with my parents.”

He frowned and opened his mouth to speak… only to be stopped by her hand closing his mouth. “I can handed it. As long as I say the right things I won’t even get grounded.” Seeing his doubtful face she smiled reassuringly. “It won’t be bad. Promise.” She let go of his mouth.

He nodded reluctantly and followed her to her window, which she quickly opened, before turning to face her. “We’ll need to talk about this later Chat.” She said softly. “No problems right now though, right?”

“No problems.” He said seriously before seeming to consider her for a second. “I better go.” He grabbed his baton and was about to jump when he glanced back at Marinette.

“I’m Adrien by the way.” He jumped, grinning like a maniac at Marinette’s large scream of ‘what?!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun this month! Thanks for all the kudos and especially for all the wonderful comments! :D


	32. Apprentice Fabulist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Daybreak

 

Marinette stared, mouth agape, after her partner. “He was joking right?” she asked herself. She blinked and then looked down towards her tired little Kwami. “ _Right?_ ”

Tikki just stared at her wearily. Marinette stared back until the throbbing head made her groan in frustration. “Whatever,” she mumbled “I’ll figure Chat out later.”

She quickly got dressed, quietly bemoaning her headache the entire time, and soon was somewhat ready for the day. She glanced down the stairs with a decent amount of trepidation. She may not have been entirely truthful to Chat about not getting in trouble.

As she made her way down she really wished she had actually thought up some sort of plan in advance. Then again, with her head hurting like it was could anyone really blame her? The look on her mother’s face as she came down the stairs seemed to answer that question quite effectively.

Sabine glanced past her. “Good morning, Marinette.” Her eyes flicked over to her daughter. “Where are your… _guests_?”

Marinette hemmed and hawed for a couple seconds until her mother’s slowly intensifying stare became too much. “Gone?”

Sabine didn’t blink. “Oh? Where did they go?”

Marinette gulped. “I don’t know?”

Sabine sighed and looked away, back towards the large meal she was preparing. “That’s too bad. I was hoping they’d stay for brunch!”

Marinette watched her for a few moments to see if she’d say anything else before slowly coming around to sit down next to her father. Maybe she’d told Chat the truth after all.

“So why _were_ there superheroes sleeping in your room?” Sabine asked without looking back, immediately dashing Marinette’s hopes.

“…Chat Noir needed my med-kit for his head.” Marinette grinned a bit. It wasn’t even a lie!

Her mother paused for a second before continuing. “Oh my. What happened?”

“I think he fell and hit his head somehow,” she cheered herself in her head; this was much easier than she thought it would be.

“I wonder if that was before or after he got drunk?”

Marinette froze. “Wha-?”

Sabine turned back around, her mouth forming a tight smile. She put a glass of water in front of Marinette. “Drink up, dear. You’re probably dehydrated.”

 _Shoot,_ Marinette thought as she slowly sipped her water, _she totally knows._

Tom cleared his throat. “You need to be more responsible, Marinette.”

She sunk into her chair at the clear disappointment in his voice. She pouted at her water glass. “We didn’t know it had alcohol in it.”

He hesitated. “The superheroes didn’t either?”

She turned her eyes on him and frowned. “No,” she glared protectively “Ladybug _and_ Chat Noir did not know.”

“That must be why they were so shocked waking up: They probably didn’t expect to stay the night.” Sabine chuckled and smiled at her surprised daughter.

Marinette slowly relaxed and smiled back. “Yes! I mean yes, they didn’t,” she laughed.

Surprisingly, at least to Marinette, brunch went quite well after their interrogation and by the time they were done eating she felt confidant she could handle the rest of the day easily. Nothing could be more difficult than the conversation she’d just had after all.

“Did you get in trouble?” Tikki asked as she got back to her room.

“Nope!” Marinette cheered in response.

The little ladybug smiled. “That’s good. What are you going to do about Chat?”

“What do you mean?”

“About the fact that he’s Adrien.” Tikki looked at her blank face in confusion. “You know,” she gestured at Marinette’s Wall Full of Adrien™. “Your crush?”

Marinette laughed. “He was joking Tikki. He must have noticed them last time and was just messing with me a bit.”

Tikki looked at her dubiously as she landed on the desk. “I don’t think so…”

She rolled her eyes. “I do. I’ll ask Chat for sure later, alright? I should probably learn his full name anyway.”

“Good luck,” Tikki said dryly to the already distracted designer.


End file.
